Celestine: Empress of Expurgation
by Random Author of 98
Summary: Based on Quentin3566's bonus chapter on his story Madness Bloodlust, this is my version of a continuation of that same chapter. When the Goddess Reincarnated and Nevada's Auditor fused together. There is no order and chaos. There is only MADNESS. Warning: VIOLENCE, SEX THEMES, AND MOSTLY VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Madness Combat and Kuroinu, and each both belong to their respective owners.)**

**The funny thing about this one is that I had an entire scene play out within my head when I read Quentin3655's Fanfic "Madness Bloodlust" where at Chapter 7, a non-canon omake, is a scene where the Goddess reincarnated Celestine Lucross and the A.A.H.W's Auditor both fused into one mean mofo.**

**It was meant to be a bonus chapter of a 'What-if' scenario, but it was enough to create my version on how it might continue onwards.**

**So, I send out a PM to Quentin to let me know if he's going to allow me to do my version of a Continuation if he's going to agree with it though.**

**Guess what, he said yes! So let's get started reading it out, alright!**

**(EDIT 9/13/2019: With the help of Grammarly, I have made some slight edits and changes around this chapter)**

* * *

It happened so fast. Everything happened so fast. She didn't get a chance to take a break to take it all in.

She thought to trust Vult and the Black Dog mercenaries would take up the responsibility of going to her arch-nemesis Northern fortress and immediately finish off a century-year-old war was a very risky yet critical decision.

That's what it went sent everything in Eostia all to hell...literally, but we will get to that later.

Truth be told, Vult indeed helped ended what seems to be a forever war between her and the Northern Dark Elf Queen Sorceress, Olga Discordia. What she didn't know is that Vult had a much deeper and devious master plan when he and his mercenaries have successfully taken down the Dark Elf Queen.

Vult, despite being seen as an honorable mercenary for some, was planning to build an empire based on endless hedonistic sexual desires, a nation where all types women are stripped off their rights and humanity and were nothing more than cum-loving sex slaves for all men of the lands.

He started with a small kingdom of **Feoh** and brought Princess Alicia to her knees and soon enough her younger sister Prim with some inside help from within the kingdom, and both princesses suffered endless mind-breaking rapes.

Next was the economical city of **Ansur**, known as the capital city of Mercenaries where Princess Maia resides and was known to be a former close friend and member of the Black Dogs, she too was brought down to her knees and suffered from extreme forceful sexual acts.

The kingdom that suffered was the homeland of **Rad**, a nation where an all-female race of Halflings lives in, and where the smart yet tough Princess Luu-Luu acts as their protector. She fought valiantly, but the sexual cravings overwhelmed her first before her people were next in line.

**Thorn**, a neighboring Kingdom of the far east, was also besieged down to the ground before the Black Dogs have their hands on the female populace. Their Princess Knight, the Shrine Maiden Kaguya, didn't last long against their mindless barbaric rapings.

The next target was **Geofu**, a fortress sized kingdom, Ken's neighboring ally, and was known to be an impregnable fortress until it was broken down from the inside. It was due to Grave Levantine's betraying Claudia Leviathan, Geofu's strongest Princess Knight and her best friend/Bodyguard, by helping the Black Dogs break into the kingdom in order to impregnate his Daughter-in-law in order to give birth to a strong heir to the kingdom despite her being married to his biological son, Klaus.

It was heartbreaking news indeed when she heard what happened to each Seven Princess Knights, and realized that she had made a grave decision to ever trusting Vult for taking the task of finishing the war for her, which he did actually.

Enemies from all sides slowly converging on her pacifistic kingdom of **Ken**, it was at this point that she was not fit to be a fighter but as a holy symbol of hope for her people.

When the Black Dogs came knocking down the doors within her kingdom, Vult made a deal with her and that was to sacrifice her holy voluptuous body for the safety of her people or face the barbaric sexual cravings of the Black Dogs.

It was supposed to be a protection for her people, which she did reluctantly accepted Vult's deal by having her get raped on top of her palace's balcony where all could see this sexual public act.

Before Vult could have his lustful ways with her...

**It was thERe wheRE iT alL HaPpEnED So DamN QuickLY In the MoSt chAOtIc WaY...**

**(NOTES: Read Quentin3655's Madness Bloodlust Chapter 7 to know the full story about this event. It's a fun ride to read if you are interested in it.)**

* * *

**(MOMENTS AFTER ACCEPTING THE DARK VOICE'S OFFER, UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Celestine woke up with heavy eyes as if she felt like she hadn't slept on a comfy bed for a month, and at the same time, she wished that everything was the scariest nightmare that she would ever have for the past 600 years of her lifetime.

Expecting to be back in her Royal palace and hoped that nothing bad had ever happened yet...she was so damn wrong.

She was in a very dark place, save for the light shining down on her as a source of light, and it was so dark that she was more like in a realm of pure darkness.

Another thing that shocked her more besides being in a very dark place was that she was purely naked, as in the royal clothes of the Goddess that she normally wore wasn't there at all. When she checks on what else is on her body, she then found out that there was now a huge gash on her stomach and the back, it was the same area where the monstrous laughing skeletal thing stabbed her through before she was...oh god.

She fell to her knees and began hugging herself before crying out all her sorrows about everything that had badly gone wrong or how everything began to spiral down into chaos and madness that could rival the lustful desires of the Black Dogs.

After she was sent to hell thanks to that laughing skeletal monster and began to recap some things, she was kinda...happy to see a legless Vult's cry out in agony and begging for help for her before those sadistic laughing monster things jumped on his carcass and began to brutally ripped him apart before his cries of pain and agony.

When those violent monstrosities began to target her and began to surround her like a helpless naked animal, it was there she thought she was going to die a lifelong unpleasant death.

Until she heard a voice out of nowhere, who promised to help her take back Ken and the other seven Kingdoms and all of Eostia from the Black Dog's hands something about the 'Clown'.

She quickly accepted to avoid such a gruesome death surrounding her, and the process was...very painful.

After all of that, her mind and soul went blank like something pulled her out of her body and was replaced with...something else. Something unknown, not from around Eostia either, but somewhere...completely different.

It was there she had felt an unimaginable source of a strange power that seems to be on the side of either Chaos nor Order, but the Dark Voice stated she has a lot to learn from this power and he would take command of it temporarily or something like that.

After all of that...she then woke up here. An unknown place. She was not a big fan of the unknown.

...

...

She was such a stupid idiotic fool for ever trusting Vult...now it was on her hands the unforgettable mistakes that she had caused of sending Eostia into a nation of mindless shameless depravity and the vision of seeing her country turning into Vult's dream of a Sex Empire.

It sickens her purity absolutely, but after seeing with her own eyes that he has been butchered to pieces makes her feel less satisfied as she wished that she would have taken the chance to...no, it feels wrong.

She was Ken's Goddess reincarnated, she would never stoop low to such levels of violence as it would change her followers view upon her. Yet at the same time, she felt super dumb for accepting Vult's deal with her.

"**And that's where it all went wrong...**", out of nowhere, it was there a sudden voice erupted out from somewhere.

The moment Celestine heard that demonic smooth voice, she immediately began looking around the dark realm in such a panic state while covering her breasts and closing her legs as such form of decency.

"That voice? That's the same voice?! You are the same voice, right?!", Celestine asked with such exclaim due to the rising fear of the unknown.

"**Yep, it's me. The same voice who spoke inside your head earlier, and guilty as charged. Now please, I mean no harm against you, Miss Lucross. It's a promise that I will keep.**", replied the same mysterious whispering shadow voice, the same voice who spoke to her out of nowhere.

Still feeling scared and suspicious plus her eyes are getting red from her tearful breakdown earlier, Celestine still tries to cover her beautiful naked body against the Dark Voice as if she has the feeling that it is watching her from deep within the shadows.

"I have...so many questions right now. I don't where to start either. After everything that has happened right now...I feel...so confused.", Celestine solemnly said with such sadness within her voice as she had to face the truth.

"**Then it isn't wrong to start with a few questions right now, isn't it? After all, the good news is that we can pull through such a deadly scenario and made our way back to Eostia.**", The dark voice spoke with a slightly happy tone as it addressed the good news to Celestine.

"W-W-What's the b-b-bad news, t-then?", Celestine asked in a rather solemn and slightly terrified voice.

It was there she began to see something move from behind the shadows, and it all moved fluently until it turns into a noticeable humanoid figure before it began walking towards her position.

Despite not making sudden advances towards her, Celestine still squirmed backward while covering her privates out of fear as she lets out some rushed gasping when the humanoid figure finally reveals itself to her.

Size of an average male, the entire being was covered in complete black flames, soul-piercing crimson pupilless eyes that are so red that Celestine feels like her soul is burning up, and one last thing that she noticed about him is the slightly broken halo ring hovering above his head like some kind of wingless red angel.

"**We are kinda...bear with me on this one...sharing the same body, soul, and mind right now. It's part of the transformation process when you accepted my offer in such haste. Look on the bright side, nothing weird happened yet so-**", The Dark Flaming Being began to explain himself, but not realizing the growing terror within Celestine's eyes.

"W-W-W-WHAT A-ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU?! WHAT K-K-KIND OF M-M-M-M-MONSTER ARE YOU?!" Celestine exclaimed with such terror within her voice when couldn't grasp on how he looks like, and this caused the Dark Being to try easing her fears.

"**Relax! Please relax, Miss Lucross! I promised that I would do you no harm at all since both of us now as one being!**", The Dark Being tried to further lower the tensions between them by calming her down, but this action was futile as Celestine is starting to lose her sanity.

"Great gods, help me. Great gods, help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Please, somebody, help me. Somebody...anybody...help me...", It was at this point Celestine was starting to lose it and was starting to lose parts of her sanity after everything that had happened so far.

First the fall of Eostia, reports of her fellow Princess Knights getting defeated and getting mindlessly raped, then nearly getting raped by Vult in front of her people, then three unknown beings came out of nowhere and began wreaking havoc upon her kingdom, seeing Vult gets his legs bitten off, the giant skeletal monster thing grabbing before stabbed in the stomach before thrown to the ground of black puddle, being in an unknown place all of a sudden, watching Vult getting ripped apart, accepting the Dark voice's quick rushed offer!

What has her life has gotten turned into?!

She was so damn scared at this point, and she had never felt this scared throughout all her century-old life. She knows that she had made some terrible decisions before, but this is a bit too much for a High Elf like her, and a reincarnated Goddess at that!

As this goes on, the Dark Being watched her curled up into a ball on the floor like a sad vulnerable little child calling out for her mommy and daddy as she then began to go back to crying out her broken pure souls with painful tears of sorrows.

Maybe it was kinda also his fault when it comes to his offer for her, but the both of them were in a life or death situation and it was a forced offer without any further consents, so it was kinda also his fault...maybe.

The Dark Being in Black Flames had to make it up with her since she is now his host of sharing the same body, soul, and mind. So he better help her not become a sack of depressed broken soul for eternity.

"**Miss Lucross...please forgive me for this sudden event. This may not be much but...here, at least put it on to cover yourself up.**", The Dark Flaming Being spoke with his best gentle voice as possible as he conjures up a fabric material to help ease Celestine's shattered dignity.

Celestine then stopped crying for a moment and turned to look at the Dark being, which he seems to be holding an ankle-length gray bedroom robe that was an exact size for her pretty lustrous figure.

"**I know it's not much but...it is the best that I could think of right now since articles of clothing like this aren't that common back in my realm.**", The Dark Flame Being said as he tries to make Celestine accept his offering, but he could see in her eyes that she was still a little bit unsure about everything else.

With that said, she then slowly grabbed it out of his hands, and he was right about this material. It was an exact size for her figurine, and then she looks at him and asked, "Are you s-sure...this will f-fit me?"

"**Better than seeing you naked as an unborn child, then it is better than nothing at all. I'm just giving you some source of decency, alright.**", The Dark Flaming Being said with deadpan emotion within his glowing crimson pupilless eyes.

With that said and getting reminded that she was still naked, Celestine blushed in a rather amateurish way and quickly puts on the long gray sleeping robe, and it was slightly more comfortable than what she normally wore as a reincarnated Goddess of Ken as the main outfit for a holy figure for the people of Ken and nearby inhabitants.

The Dark Being in black flames lets out a rather exhausted sigh before two steel chairs and a table suddenly appeared between the two, so the Shadowy Flaming Being took the first chair before he gestures the robe-wearing Celestine to take a sit.

"**Since we got important matters ahead of us, I will let you ask a few questions for now. If I were you, start with the important ones. After that, we will head over to what is going on outside of our mind right now, sounds good?**" He asked her like an Employer asking an applicant in an interview process, in which Celestine nodded as she understands what he was about to do.

"**Alright, let's start. What's your first question, Miss Celestine Lucross?**", The Dark Shadowy Burning Being asked with a sudden strong sense of authority within his voice, it almost sounds like he had done this a thousand upon thousands of time.

"...Where...are we, by the way? You said something about being inside in our mind?", Celestine asked the first question to the Shadowy Being engulfed in black flames nervously as she was a bit scared at the sudden change of personality of the Shadow Flaming Being.

"**Not bad for a first question, Miss Lucross. Guess what, you are** **right.**", said the Dark Flaming Being with an ensuring tone as he clasped both of his hands together on top of the table.

"I was right? I mean, you...are telling that we are inside...of my head or...your head?", Celestine gestured with her hands as she is trying to grasp the idea of being inside of her fragile mind or inside this Black Flaming Being's unknown head.

"**More like a combination of both of our minds apparently, on the contrary. Whenever we use our powers, parts of our...mind...tends to go to a rather safe place from within, like a sanctuary. Since I have been severely weakened from my previous battles, you seem suitable enough to grab hold of my power, but you cannot use it properly. So...I took over temporarily while your original self took shelter in here, our sanctuary, while I finish up some unfinished businesses back there.**", He explained it to her in the simplest way possible as he might fear that she might not be able to handle some complex new words back from where he came from, but to his surprise, she took it quite well as nodded in response.

"I see...last time I remember is seeing my hands being covered in black flames, and after that...everything went dark while I began to remember everything that happened so far...", Celestine said as she looks back at her silky smooth elven hands before getting a quick flashback of seeing her hands being covered in black flames.

"**There's just one drawback after we made it out of that infernal damn place. Your world...is not exactly my cup of tea, meaning my control over our body if greatly decreased as if I wasn't meant for this place you lived in.**", He further explains the condition of their powers.

"Then that means...I am in control over your powers...am I right?", Celestine asked a rather important question to him while she wrapped her arms around herself as she feels like the entire place was getting cold all of a sudden.

"**Wow~! You're smart...why didn't tell me you have a brain after all~?**", It was there he said his first sarcastic comment while he lays his head on top of his hand as he lets out a humorous laugh with expressive crimson eyes despite not having pupils in both.

Celestine then lets out an embarrassed blush as she covers her face with her robe's sleeves after he heard him added further salt to her predicament, "Please...stop! Don't add more insult to my suffering! Please...!"

"**Apologies, my fair lady~. It is good to laugh after the both of us have been through.**", He said as he finished his laugh-fest before receiving a rather hard slap to the face from a pouting Celestine, which she suddenly retracted her hand back and blowing on it due to how hot the Dark Being's flaming skin is.

"Never thought...ow, ow...you can be such an ass...ow, that hurts!", Celestine said as she lets her healing magic do the work for her burnt hand until it was back to its smooth skin texture.

"**Again, sorry for the insults. Back on the topic, then yes. You are currently wielding my power known from my realm as the NEXUS HALO, an artifact of incredible power, together with my own sets of unnatural power before I got the Nexus Halo. As I said, you lack the physical and mental requirements to wield both powers...so that's is why from now on, I shall be your guide on how to use this supernatural powers to take back Eostia. Sounds good enough, Miss Lucross?**", He explained it with such an authoritative tone that Celestine was able to absorb all this information with precisive attention.

"With this power. Does this mean this power is the solution to my cause of taking back my nation from those...traitorous bastards...and the other kingdoms?!", Celestine asked him to further cement the deal.

"**It is however up to you on how you going to use the Nexus Halo's powers including my set of powers as well. Either through liberation or domination, whatever fits your style...or a bit of both, but it's your choice.**", He said he created a small dancing flame on top of his fingertips.

"Whatever is up to me then. Last question, who are you?", Celestine finally asked the important question that has been bothering her the moment she saw him first hand and up close.

The Dark Flaming Being puts his head down for a moment while Celestine felt uneasy as she slowly backs her chair away from the table as she might have feared that she may have asked a rather sensitive question, and a few seconds later, he looked back at her with no hostile intentions when he then looked at his pair of black hands.

"**Truth be told, Miss Lucross. I can't remember my old name before I became...what I am right now. Back in my realm, my authority was wide and far, absolute and efficient, feared and in complete control. I had so many subordinates and minions by my sides that they rarely called me by my real name at all, and a dozen years had passed, that was the day they began calling me by a brand new nickname. A nickname that turned into my new official name...and title. A title that would symbolize the iron grip of my domain.**", He said as the black flames around his body began to dance around him while his crimson eyes and the Nexus Halo began to glow that it seems like it is piercing right through your soul, "**They called me...The Auditor.**"

The black flames danced around his body like a parade, his crimson pupilless eyes were like the eyes of an absolute tyrannic overseer, and his Nexus Halo ring above his head began to cackle some sorts of blood-colored bolts of lightning zapping around, all while sitting in his chair like a demented prime minister.

Celestine...was seriously intimidated by his presence that she was leaning back on her chair with fear coursing through her, it was like the same feeling when Vult and his Black Dogs cronies have surrounded and forced to rip her clothes apart as an act of humiliation, but this is different...it was like...she has been outmatched by a real being of absolute spiritual power from places not known to everyone.

Seeing that the Auditor is not having any sorts of hidden agendas to lay his hands on her as a sign of dominance, but seeing that he just wants to lend her his powers and teaches her on how to control both sets of power, Celestine must know how right now.

"**Now that we got those questions out of the way. I believe it is time for the main event, my dear Celestine.**", The Auditor said as he snaps his fingers that caused some sparks to fly, "**Your grand entrance as a new reborn Celestine, you don't wanna miss it~!**"

Then suddenly, Celestine felt the light from above had begun to pull her off the floor as she began to panic at the last second, "W-W-Wait! I still have so many questions! Are you I can handle your powers, Sir Auditor?! When can we speak to each other personally again?!"

"**When everything has calm down then we see each other again back here in the sanctuary of our minds! Don't worry, I can still telepathically talk to you! Might need to fix this sanctuary up while I am at it, still had a lot to add around here if I can remember some of it...**", The Auditor said as waved the ascending Celestine goodbye before he looks around the dark place.

With that said, Celestine looked up above and saw the light coming closer and closer before she was then engulfed in flashing bright field of pure white, now going back to her body as the Auditor stated, newly reborn.

* * *

**(STREETS OF KEN, MOMENTS AFTER ESCAPING AUDITRICKY'S HELL)**

**(NOTES: To set up the mood, why not put on the Armored Titan's theme song from Attack on Titan OST?)**

Everyone had stopped fighting among each other before one could wonder why the Gangly One's all suddenly dropped dead to the ground nor coming of those black puddles the huge laughing skeletal monster have been leaving behind.

It was at that point the proud citizens or Knights of Ken, Black Dog Mercenaries, and Monsters of the Black Dogs all stopped on what they were doing, which was fighting in a three-way battle between the people of Ken, the Black Dog army, and the skeletal monster's insane rampaging warpath.

Every single one of them. Every last one of them was looking at a certain female figure standing on top of the suddenly dropped dead skeletal monster, who seems to be holding some kind of red ring before she puts on top of her head, causing the red ring to hover above her head before shooting out small bits of red electricity.

Describing her current form, her voluptuous body was still clear to be seen by all as it has reminded of a certain High Elf despite being covered in black shadows that covered her entire body from head to toes, her strangely beautiful flowing black ankle-length hair on black flames were elegantly blown by the winds, and the most noticeable feature about her is her pupilless crimson eyes and pointy elven ears.

One Ken Royal Knight pulled his sword out of a dead Black Dog grunt before he moves a bit closer to the rather familiar shadow woman and said, "Lady Celestine? Is that...you, my lady?"

In a typical crowd behavior, half of them began to come closer to where the same Royal Knight was standing to take a better look at this familiar lady, and in a single thought, everyone felt like they know who this woman is.

"Is that Lady Celestine?", Said one peasant wielding a battleax.

"She seems to look like her, though!", Said one young blood coated woman wielding a sword.

"If that is truly her! Is she Lady Celestine?!", Shouted another tired Royal Knight.

It was at that point everyone began to talk in an uncoordinated mess, not realizing the surviving Black Dogs members behind them to either retreat or take at least one life before leaving.

The shadow lady in black flames looked behind the crowd of her people and saw a group of Black Dog Orcs lifting their heavy weapons to smash the unsuspecting backs of the people of Ken.

"**PEOPLE OF KEN! MY DEAR PEOPLE! IT IS TIME I LAY DOWN A NEW PATH AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!**", The shadow lady in black flames suddenly spoke out and catching everyone's attention, "**IT IS I, CELESTINE LUCROSS, NOW THE REBORN GODDESS OF KEN! HEREBY, DECLARE EVERY SINGLE BLACK DOG TO BE PUNISHED IMMEDIATELY!**"

The crowd, including the Black Dogs, we're all surprised at who was this woman as they began to murmur and roar in this sudden turn of events. They didn't expect a pure pacifistic elegant High Elf like would suddenly come to a decision that includes acts of prejudice and war!

"YOU ARE CELESTINE?! Didn't expect a virgin bitch like you would suddenly have the guts to declare war on the Black Dogs that well!", Shouted a certain Black Dog member from the back.

Everyone paved a straight line to let the reborn Celestine see who speak of such a disgraceful comment, and everyone grabbed hold of their weapons as they realized who it was, Vult's second-in-command, Hicks.

"**You. Vult's second-in-command...Hicks, wasn't it?**", The reborn Celestine spoke with a newfound source of emotion, the mixture of hatred and anger within her voice.

"Well~! I am surprised that you managed to know me well, Bitch goddess. As we can all see that you had a change in appearance, but that doesn't we would still try to get our hands on that fuckable body of yours, Celestine!", Hicks said as his lust hormones began to take over before drawing two daggers for a fight, "Whatever new tricks you may have gotten! We will still find a way to take you down and fuck you senseless, mark our words!"

"**You still fight...even though Vult...speaking of that traitorous bastard.**", The reborn Celestine said before she telekinetically pulled Vult's disfigured brutalized corpse out of the black puddle before grabbing it by the back for everyone to see what happen to the fanatical sex-craving traitor, "**Here's your leader now! Suffered through unknown acts of violence and execution! Now tell me, you Black Dog bastards! Would you still fight to the death even though your leader and his vision of a ridiculous Sex Empire dies with him eternally?!**"

The people of Ken, members of the Black Dogs, and even some Black Dog monsters with brains were suddenly scared on how the noble pure virgin Celestine would suddenly turn into a bloodlusted Un-Holy lady of war.

The Black Dogs, even including Hicks and their group's cold-hearted magician Kin, to be more scared than ever as the option to just run away was clear as a cleaned shining porcelain vase.

Hicks, however, laughed with pure ignorance before he looked back at the reborn Celestine with sex-crazed eyes, "Our glorious visionary leader Vult may be dead, but his goals and legacy will be remembered forever! Just you wait, you virgin Goddess! That innocent pussy of yours will be ours soon enough once we get through you!"

Kin in the back, however, secretly casts a teleportation spell before Hicks pointed one of his Daggers at the reborn Celestine.

"BLACK DOGS! ON ME! ONWARDS! FOR LORD VULT'S DREAM OF A SEX EMPIRE! CHAAAAAAAAARGGEEE!", Hicks exclaimed with such passionate command that multiple monsters and still battle-hungry mercenaries of the Black Dog army all charged at the crowd ahead.

Using telekinesis to pull a long wooden pole, used for flag bearing, out of the concrete ground and into her hand, she then looked at the people around her and said, "**EVERYONE, LISTEN! TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE TIRED, RETREAT! TO THOSE WHO ARE STILL ABLE TO FIGHT, PROTECT THEM! TO THOSE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT, STAY BEHIND ME! THIS IS MY FIGHT! IT IS TIME THAT I, EMPRESS CELESTINE LUCROSS THE FIRST, SHALL PROTECT THE PEOPLE! STARTING TODAY!**"

**(NOTES: At around 2:24 of the Armored Titan theme song, this can be an epic moment. ****ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)**

With one mighty throw from her Nexus enhanced arm, she threw the wooden pole like a ballista harpoon so hard that it almost broke the sound barrier around them, and when the wooden pole almost hits Hicks just by the inch on top of his head, he immediately ducked down with instincts, but instead it hits the first Black Dog Orc straight to the neck.

His entire upper body was torned out of his abdomen, splattering his guts and blood everywhere around him.

It didn't stop there as collided with another Orc but by the right shoulder, spreading more blood and guts. Then another Orc got hit in the head, erasing his entire head. Then an Imp got hit by it, disintegrating him completely into red mist. Next was another armored Orc, and his heart was shot out of his back. Then another Orc. Another Orc. And another Orc. Then an Imp. Then another Orc. and lastly, a heavily armored pantless Orc.

Finally, the bloodied wooden pole had reached a wall, causing the entire wall to be shattered apart but successfully stopping the speeding wooden pole in its tracks completely.

The now scared Hicks looked back up to see the reborn Celestine jumps down the dead body of Auditricky, before summoning a pair of **FAL Rifles** out of black flames and began gunning down the charging Black Dog grunts with ease like a slaughter farm with its loud sounds of gunpowder being erupted from both rifles.

Deep inside Celestine's head, _'These things...it's the same as the one we used back there! What are these things, Mister Auditor?'_, She asked like a curious child.

Somewhere inside her head:

**THE AUDITOR: **"**They are called by many things. Some called them as Firearms, Rifles, Projectile launchers, or the simplest one, Guns. These objects that we are using right now are very common back in my realm. All thanks to the discovery of gunpowder and proper gunsmithing.**"

_'I am...rather impressed that such things were created back at your realm! I never thought such an element would be beneficial from where you came from!_', Empress Celestine stated with such glee as she began to mercilessly gun down every Black Dog scums she could find.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Never thought you would be too excited to use the weapons from my realm...wait, you have something similar to gunpowder around here? Interesting. Well, if it gets the job done, then I have no problem with it and neither should you.**"

She continues to gun down all approaching Black Dog mercenaries, red Imps, and some Orcs before they both ran out of ammo. Then she made them both disappear out of her hands and have them replaced with rather notorious deadly longsword known as the **Binary Sword**.

Taking the quick time to examine the longsword within her grasp, she then saw a group of Black Dog grunts and monsters all approaching in a semi-circle, ready to take her head-on.

For some, they could feel the relentless **RAGE **and **HATRED** coming out of her new aura, but deep within her.

She was feeling the **MADNESS** that she was about to bring down upon the traitors in front of her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MADNESS COMBAT AND KUROINU AS BOTH SERIES ARE OWNED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.)**

**Kuroinu may be a H-series with fappable materials within it, but I was kinda one of those people who were interested in its plot and let's just say it was...lackluster...what do you expect from it?**

**Because the first OVA was regarded as the hottest episode out of the 5 OVAs (Plus a Tie-in H-manga), the rest was...lackluster despite having intense mind-breaking rape scenes here and there and all over the entire fucking place.**

**That's kinda how I best describe the entire H-series of Kuroinu...intense hardcore rape, sad hardcore sex scenes that questioned your choices of fap material, and lackluster storylines.**

**Let's just get started on this second chapter, shall we?**

**(Also, thanks for the readers who tagged this story as their favorites and then follow them! It truly means a lot~!)**

* * *

**(STREETS OF KEN, MOMENTS AFTER THE REBORN CELESTINE THREW HER WEAPONIZED WOODEN POLE)**

When the people of Ken didn't expect the return of their High Queen as a new whole person. They have feared that a shapeshifting monster from the otherworld may have devoured her entire body and took on her entire form as a disguise, but it was just speculation for some of them.

The moment they heard her voice with roaring anger, which was deemed to be rare for her to suddenly get angry, it was clear as the still dark red sky above them that she...was **PISSED OFF **at how everything went down to her proud continent of Eostia.

All because of Vult's conquest and vision of a Sex Empire together with ungrateful disgusting Black Dog Army, including some traitorous damned souls who helped them gain more power and support to break every seven kingdoms apart!

That wasn't the thing that bothered most of them, what bothered them was this uneasy chaotic aura that seems to be ready to explode at any given passing seconds with just flick of the mind, and this was lead to Celestine's brand new form and strange powers.

It seems like the sudden growth of her unchained RAGE and HATRED is what seems to be powering this strange new powers growing around their High Queen...

No, wait. She just stated that she was now **Empress Celestine Lucross** as her new seat of power due to how fucked her precious capital of Ken had become into.

It was good to know that this new Celestine still had the heart of a caring Queen when she gave out the commands for all civilians who were caught in the battle or the Black Dogs vile hands to take cover from the back, while the still able people who can fight and the Ken's Royal Knights to still at least help their reborn lady, Empress Celestine, to support her counter-attack at once.

Then...when she threw that wooden pole as some kind of ballista ammo and taking out multiple Black Dog Monsters in one shot, it was there the fighters of Ken were all flabbergast completely by the sight of her newfound power!

It was known throughout all of Eostia that Celestine was not exactly a total warrior of some sorts...which is mostly taken up by her close friend, the Princess Knight Claudia Leviathan, the Lady of War and Princess Knight of Ken's neighboring kingdom, Geofu.

She was considered a holy saint and reincarnation of the Goddess herself, where the ancient scriptures describe as the embodiment of the Pure-Light and Order. Seeing her this angry suddenly had a thing in fighting and taking someone's life, where did she get this sudden knowledge of war?

She was all about showing mercy and being kind and gentle to all around her like they were children up until the Black Dogs have arrived and ruined the beauty of their kingdom.

Some of them theorized about her pure white silky smooth elven skin now being covered in pure black and red shadowy skin with her ankle-length blonde hair now being engulfed in black and red flames, together with the new feature that replaced the grass crown on top of her head.

A seemingly partially shattered red cackling Halo hovering over her head that occasionally lets out small streaks of red lightning off of it, just by looking at this ring gives off some kind of chaotic vibes that is not usually common around Eostia.

Maybe they might ask Celestine about it when this is all over, but right now they need to take shelter to the back as Celestine had ordered them to earlier, which they immediately followed through after hearing her strangely seductive dominative voice of authority.

Some ran away from the fight, and some decided to hide in some of the buildings around them to watch their newly reborn Queen...no, Empress...in action.

* * *

**(OVER TO CELESTINE'S POSITION)**

**(I think Riot by Three Days Grace might fit these scene.)**

Surrounded in a semi-circle formation, Black Dog Imps readying their own magic spells, Grunts holding to their own weapons in order to strike hard, surviving Orcs lustful desires have been replaced with unrelenting anger rising inside of them, Archers readying their arrows at a fair distance, Black Dog Spell Caster Kin is almost close to completing a teleportation spell, and Hicks pushed aside his cowardly stance to trying his best to gather what's left of his courage and bravado.

All of this preparation against the last Princess Knight in front of them, which Vult proclaims to be the **easiest target** out of all the seven bitches that they had already brought down to their knees to be fucked mindlessly until their minds have been scrambled from neverending pleasures.

The term **'Easiest target'** was now thrown down the water well as this wasn't easy at all!

If it wasn't for those three unknown beings suddenly appearing out of nowhere and biting off their leader's legs off before throwing those two unknown strangers, a legless Vult, and their main prize into the black puddle before the giant skeletal monster thing spawned off some of its minions to lay waste upon them plus the people of Ken suddenly jumping on them with a surprise attack, and all in all it became a three-way battle royale!

When the unknown skeletal monsters were starting to wipe them all out, the big one suddenly had a spasm before its skull exploded apart before falling to the ground dead. Together with its minions, their body was all suddenly turned into literal skeletons before they fell dead and melting to the ground out of existence. Then out came Celestine from the giant skeletal monster's exploded skull.

This was supposed to be the targeted sex slave with the best body to be fucked with, but no! The sudden change of her hot elven body into a glowing flaming lady of Hatred was not exactly their dick pleasuring type at all!

"Boys, listen up real good, ya hear?! This...this...bitch in front of us is no longer sex slave quality! For she had killed our glorious leader in the most dishonorable way as one! Black Dogs, from here on out! Kill this High Queen Elven bitch Celestine and burn this kingdom down to the ground!", Hicks exclaimed his battle speech, which resulted in the Black Dog Army to roar with absolute compliance.

"FOR VULT AND THE FUTURE OF HIS SEX EMPIRE! KILL CELESTINE! TEAR HER APART!", Hicks shouted the final word as the surviving Black Dog invaders charged towards Celestine like a herd of stampeding animals.

As for Celestine herself, time itself seems to slow down a bit as she sends out a message for someone living within her, _'Auditor, do you know any methods of dealing with this kind of formation?'_

Somewhere inside her head:

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Hmm...considering the idiots in front of us are in a close semi-circle formation. I do have a preferred technique that could work in this type of situation~.**"

_'Name it, and I shall do it.'_, Celestine said to the Auditor with a rather cold uncaring tone as if she's like ran out of forgiveness to even show slight hints of mercy against the traitorous vandals in front of them.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**It's not been used that much as the foes in my realm don't march in a formation like those idiots here. I called it the NEXUS TIDAL WAVE, just think of where you want to direct it but the cost of it is that this method consumes a huge part of our energy if it was released in a complete circle, and the wave is stronger at the start until it became weaker as it goes on before dissipating completely.**"

_'Then I shall use it then.'_, Celestine said as she began to imagine a semi-circle ring of fire to explode right in front of her.

Mustering all of her unstable emotions into the suggested method, the NEXUS TIDAL WAVE. She then began to feel the Nexus Halo above her her glow with such energy that it began to sparkle with lots of red lightning all over it like it was asking her to let it all out.

Then all of those red bolts of lightning converge into one single orb floating in the middle of her forehead, and when she imagined the tidal wave in a semi-circle shape.

She unleashed it with all her tranquil fury.

* * *

**(That one part of that same song should fit this one though.)**

When the Black Dogs all began making their way towards an idling Celestine, the red partially broken Halo over her head then began to exert red bolts of lightning off of it until it became an orb floating onto her forehead.

Then she shoots the orb to the ground. The orb then made a splash on the ground. Then it turned rose into semi-circle waves of black and red flames!

When the semi-circle waves of black and red flames have collided against the Black Dog masse, various reactions have been let out when they all felt the horrifying pain they have all felt when the wave hits them.

For the grunts, their bodies felt like burning burnt inside out or being drowned in a pool full of concentrated acid and magma. For the Orcs, their muscles felt like bursting out from sudden pressurized heat that was swelling from within their veins until it pops. For the Imps, it just felt like their small statures have been completely melted apart until all they can taste are their melted organs swelling up their mouths.

There's was one thing that they would all feel in general is that they are all feeling like they were being erased from existence!

More like complete disintegration in hindsight, the moment the black and red wave of flames have crashed against the frontal part of the Black Dog formation, they were all stripped off their flesh and muscles until their skeletal body remains mid-air, and then their skeletons all turned to ashes from toes up to their skulls.

Since the black and red flame wave was at its strongest at first shot, the wave will slowly be reduced into a small flaming shockwave that ended up resulting in giving the rest of the Black Dog army from the backside will receive fatal second or third-degree flame damage onto their bodies while they were launched off the ground before landing back down harshly.

One of the Black Dog Orcs who were pushed back from the small shockwave but receives third-degree burns started to wake up and realized something falling from the dark red sky towards his position.

In a split second, a certain longsword with binary codes scribbled on the blade was now plunged straight into his chest with such devastating force that it was indeed overkill, just for one target.

It was Celestine who does the landing death blow from above as she had little help from the Nexus Halo's energy output for jumping, and after which she then pulled the now Orc blood coated Binary Sword out of it and then pointed it at the now cowering injured surviving Black Dog mercenaries and monsters.

"**Let it be known that the pure peaceful Celestine is not available right now, you Black Dog scums. Right in front of you is my newfound desire to exact vengeance upon for what have you turn our nation into! If you want to have a go at me, come forth! If you still value your depraved barbaric yet pitiful lives, then get out of my sight! Make your choice-**"

Her threatening speech was suddenly interrupted by a fired arrow from one of the Black Dog Archers who was taken refuge on top of a house's rooftop, which just burned on impact when the arrow landed on her head.

Inside her head, the Auditor was kinda disappointed on how her speech would turn out to be:

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Wow, rude enough! I thought they would be smart enough to just cower away like sensible dumbasses, but looks like they are asking for it, Miss Lucross.**"

_'Foolish they are, indeed.'_, Celestine said to him and then looks at the still scared Black Dog Army, "**Its mass execution, then.**"

A small part of the Black Dog Army ran away, which seems to be the most sensible thing at this point, and as for the others...official genocide, indeed.

Like how she dashed forward and cleaved multiple Grunts into halves with one swing of the Binary sword while being powered-up on the move. Dodge multiple incoming arrows before launching her dose of multiple **NEXUS BOLTS** towards some multiple unlucky Black Dog Archers that either taking positions on top of the rooftops, behind some windows, or some sieged houses with great accuracy. One Black Dog Axe-wielding grunt was charging at her at full speed, but she then caught him by the face in a blink of an eye before she cuts him in half and then throwing his bisected corpse into another group of Black mercenaries like a group of bowling pins before turning into red pastes when it crashed against a haybale cart.

She then stabbed her Binary sword into the chest into of the few Orcs remaining before jumping up so swift that the poor Orc was cleaved in half, and it was a beautiful sight.

As she was in the air before hovering for a bit, a group of airborne Imps tried to take her with their magic spells, but she created a reflective field made of Nexus energy that all of the magic spells fired back to their owners. A lot of them were either killed or had taken damage from their spells, and then one of them was suddenly shot out of the air, and when they look back at the hovering Celestine.

She was now brandishing a **SPAS-12** semi-auto shotgun with one arm after it was conjured out of black and red flames, and it was all thanks to the Auditor's suggestion after giving her certain mental picture of the real thing.

_'What's this that I am holding onto now, Auditor?'_, She asked him with her mental speeches.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**It's a little something that was commonly used back in the realm where I used to be. Seeing the fact that most of the foes that we are fighting now are flying up in the air, why not borrow something useful for clipping a poor bird's wings out of the skies?**"

_'You mean this long iron rod thing is useful for taking out the Imps surrounding me-, I mean...us, how do I use it then?'_, Celestine asked the Auditor due to how new this object is right now.

Then she felt some invisible force where it caused her right arm to be lifted in a straight position, and it felt like an invisible arm is gently teaching her how to use this iron rod weapon, and then a rather dark yet soothing voice of pure shadow suddenly spoke up next to her elven ears.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**With this position that you about to do; a normal human's limbs would be completely dislocated. With the power of both of our bodies fused, then it would be no problem at all.**"

With no further comment, Celestine allows the Auditor's teachings to take over on what she should do next.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**You aim it just like this. Next, you pressed this trigger right about here. After that, enjoy the results of the Shotgun.**"

Following his instructions, she then aimed at a converged group of three Imps and pulled the trigger, all three were either had their wings clipped off or burst into red gory mists. Aimed at another group, bang! Another one, death was clear for the Imps. Another group. Another one. Another one. Nexus Bolt was launched from the back to kill a sneaky Imp. Another last one until the shotgun was now empty.

_'This shotgun of yours is empty!'_, Celestine stated the obvious to the Auditor.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Oh, so now you just noticed it now when you were using two of my guns earlier?**"

_'Spare me the sarcasm later, and please tell me what I should do next?!'_, Celestine exclaimed with true haste to the Auditor.

**THE** **AUDITOR: **"**Since you asked so nicely, then you should know one major skill that usually became an occurrence between notable nuisances back from my realm, Miss Lucross.**"

Time seems to slow down before she saw some of the Imps slowly prepare their magic spells at a slow rate, which then gave her time to hear out her new acquaintance's suggestion, _'What skill do you mean?'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**We improvise~.**"

Feeling the surge of sudden instincts from out of nowhere which is possibly from the Auditor himself, she then used her empty shotgun as a blunt weapon to crack some unfortunate Imp skulls while using her Binary Sword to cleaved multiple nearby Imps that were surrounding her from all sides, and then she throws the empty Spas-12 shotgun into an Imp before the gun itself dissipates into black and red flames. She then telekinetically pulled a scared Imp who was flying far away from her but didn't get the chance as he was now being choked hard by Celestine, then his eyes began to blackout before being felt like being burned from the inside.

Crushing the Imp's small head with little ease and letting his headless slowly disintegrating winged body fall to the ground until it became ashes, Celestine then looks down on the last group of invading Black Dog scums that were now cowering at her very presence.

"**Can you feel the dread creeping upon you? Can you feel the growing despair? Does it hurt when you all feel the same feeling when you lay waste upon every village, town, cities, and Kingdoms that you lay your hands on? Can you feel the pain...their cries for mercy...can you hear them now?!**", Celestine exclaimed with such hatred that an energy orb began to float in the middle of the Nexus Halo.

She then heard the sounds of invisible clapping, probably from the Auditor himself.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Oh...yeah...here comes the grand orchestra!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, among the scattered demoralized group of Black Dogs, a now cowering broken partially burned Hicks with half of his skin got burned off was now crawling down to the ground after Celestine's Nexus Wave skill and he hoped that he was far away from what Celestine is about to do next. Until he heard someone whistling over to him and when he turned, turns out it was just Kin the Black Dog spellcaster who was calling him over behind a destroyed brick wall, and he seems to be still in the middle of chanting a certain teleportation spell.

"I believe it's time to choose a rather smart choice at this point on, Hicks. I afraid to say that this was a lost cause.", Kin coldly said as a demoralized Hicks crawled over to his side, "Seeing her at this unprecedented power level is way beyond our current grasp and preparations. Sad as to see Vult's current conditions, there's nothing we can do to heal him back at this level."

Hicks can't believe what he just heard from him as he grabs him by the collar and pinned Kin against the brick wall as he spat into his face, "WE ARE THIS CLOSE, KIN! THIS...FUCKING...CLOSE! VULT WOULD HAVE TAKEn CELESTINE'S VIRGINITY BY THE INSTANT IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT SKELETAL THING TO COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND FUCK EVERYTHING UP! NOW WE HAVE CELESTINE...OVER THERE...WITH A WHOLE NEW SETS OF POWERS WE HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE!"

Using his mage cape to wipe off the spits off his reading glasses, Kin then looked straight at Hicks with cold soulless eyes, "Which is WHY we need to make haste out of Ken immediately. Then we can send out messages to the others and have them re-strategize our current strongholds into more formidable positions, and we all have to accept one clear thing right now, Hicks."

Gasping between his angry breathing and broken demeanor, Hicks then composed himself properly before giving out a question, "Which is, Kin? Ya better make sense or else both of us are gonna die here, just like the rest of them fools!"

"Vult is dead. Clear in front of our eyes, and yet we still hold the oath to create a Sex Empire. If he still has a small possibility of still being alive right now, then good luck of getting past...her.", Kin said before pointing towards the floating dark flaming Celestine high in the skies, "Trust me on this one, Hicks. We leave now, then we can figure out a contingency plan to make our leader's vision come true."

Hicks then take his quick time of either blindly charging towards this new Celestine and earn himself a painful death, or...escape and come up with a brand new plan to avenge Vult. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he then made up his mind.

"Kin! You better...have a good...ffffucking plan when we get out of here!", Hicks hissed about his chosen decision.

"Then we must make way immediately. I promise we shall plan our next move when the opportunity comes across us, Hicks.", Kin said before completing his teleportation spell, "We shall meet up with the others when we get there."

Putting his hand on Kin's shoulder before squeezing it hard, Hicks took one last look at the surviving Black Dogs who are about to witness another one of Celestine's wrath, " You better make total fucking sense of the plan you have in mind, Kin."

When a magic circle suddenly appeared itself from below them, both men were now consumed into the teleportation circle's light before Kin puts his spellbook back into his coat's pockets, "Trust me, Hicks. We will come back for her and avenge Vult's downfall."

The surviving Black Dog Invaders were left leaderless and had the reborn angry Goddess reincarnated herself making her next move upon them, all without knowing the fact that Kin and Hicks have left them completely to their demises.

* * *

As Celestine was now holding on to the orb, not knowing what to throw for a suitable punishment upon the Black Dog Invaders down below her. It was then she decided to ask the Auditor some suggestions while she's at it.

_'Auditor, I_ believe_ that I am...kinda dumbfounded on what should I suppose to throw at them, any ideas if you would mind?'_, Celestine telepathically asked the Auditor without saying a single word in the real world.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Hmm~. I can think of two suitable higher abilities when it comes to this scenario, but sadly back in that hellhole where we both spent for a few moments before getting out, these two abilities were at their highest primal power due to how much hellish energy that place has. It's like an infinite realm of immeasurable Nexus energy floating around back there!**"

_'So...how much does these two higher abilities that you speak of requires then?'_, Celestine asked patiently within her tone despite being surged throughout her body with the Nexus energy from the Nexus Halo.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Hm, let's see. One of them can be controlled by where you look at but the results could devastate half of your entire kingdom, and this place seems like a nice looking kingdom to be honest, while the other one just requires a bit of thought as you just tell them where they should...pop up, if you get my gist, but the results could be super messy...like a lot.**"

Time slows down once again as she began to choose between two abilities, one sounded kinda destructive due to him mentioning the further added destruction of her Kingdom of Ken, and she doesn't want that happen despite having head-on new founded hatred on the Black Dogs.

As for the second option, it sounded kinda mysterious as she wasn't sure how messy that the Auditor meant; I mean seeing how the Black Dogs pillaged every towns and kingdom they have come plus the obvious fact that they had defiled all woman that they can get their hands like the 6 Shield Princesses...she then started remembering their ill-gotten fates...given to them by the Black Dogs...she must bring them back to their senses!

No! She needs to focus on the current matter at hand first, and that is her kingdom and her people that needed her right now, and then the Shield Princess Knights will be the second priority later. These Black Dogs scum should scram the hell out of her capital this instant!

Without further thinking much more, she went with the obvious choice, _'I shall use the second one then.'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Then the second one shall be used then. Wise move due to how much you value your capital though.**"

_'Since I have the feeling that you are watching my memories before my downfall, Auditor. I was soft on these types of people. I put my trust to them and we all had to suffer for it...all because of my blind trust to Vult and the Black Dogs. All my friends...the people of Eostia...my kingdom...',_ Celestine telepathically told the Auditor with growing anger.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Then this ability should suit your reliefs of burden, Celestine. All you have to do is just...think where they should pop up, and don't about those few Imps above us for it shall do its thing, I promise you that.**"

All of a sudden, she then felt a brand new essence of energy flowing through her head after it seems to come from the Nexus Halo, and it was there her vision suddenly became extremely sharp...figuratively and literally.

It's like a dozen invisible pins had inserted themselves into both of her eyes with excruciating mental pain going through her head for a few seconds that caused her to shut her sights off before the arrival of silence, and when she opened her eyes again, she then saw the ground underneath the Black Dog invaders have all been riddled with dots, for example the mercenary grunts have either 3 or 5 dots underneath them, the Orcs have either 10 or 15 dots, and the surviving few Imps hovering in the air have just one dots that are also following them wherever they go.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Are you seeing some dots on your eyes right now, Miss Lucross?**"

_'Yes. Yes, I am. What seems to be the next step now? Is it about the thinking part? right'_, Celestine kindly asked her mental acquaintance with meekness in her head.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**EXACTLY, MY DEAR LADY! Feel...feeeeel the energy underneath them...feel them ready to explode by your command! All you had to do now is trigger them...with something that pisses you off the most.**"

It may seem like a dumb moment that the Auditor should have to know what makes Celestine angry right now at this point, but truth be told...besides being angry at what the Black Dog has caused throughout the nation of Eostia...she was also honestly angry at herself.

Born in a kind nurturing elite Elven family as the only daughter, she was considered a walking goddess of beauty while she excels at a certain prestigious school in the middle of the Elven Forest that houses both Forest Elves and Dark Elves with bright colors of intelligence and yet Princess Luu-Luu was the smartest one around. It was there she met another woman that mirrors her pretty stature, Olga Discordia in her prime young teenage years.

Remembering her when she was still a submissive dominative type of Dark Elf woman with crystal dreams have brought nostalgic heartbeats to her heart, oh how she misses their interactions as school rivals until graduation with both of them showing each other with great respect for each other's perspectives on how their future will go through.

Then came the day the grand church came to her path and proclaims to give her the higher position of being the Goddess Reincarnated, which she took the time to think about it if it wasn't for some of her close friends who would help bolster her final decision to become the current Reincarnated Goddess.

Olga Discordia however, had a rather dark yet sad twist of fate that would soon start a hundred year between the both of them and the entire nation of Eostia, thus resulting millions of lives, human and non-human alike, to be taken away from this everlasting war due to her wishful fulfillment of seeing humans extinct while the other races would bow down to her growing dominion.

Celestine didn't want to kill her first friend slash honorable rival, and yet she just wants to see her face absolute judgment due to how many war crimes her forces had committed throughout the past century of war, yet...she just doesn't want to further ask her people to fight against Olga's forces much more and she tends to avoid such decisions that could rupture her people's beliefs for her.

Then came Vult and his band of mercenaries known as the Black Dogs, and it was there at first sight Celestine may have found a rather swift yet decisive move against Olga's Forces.

When she first saw Vult, she could see why some people have taken a liking onto him. Courageous, good-looking, essence of a noble blood knight, and was a known war veteran for fighting countless battles from minor skirmishes to large scale battlegrounds from his earlier years, and when he first talked to her, she could feel the respectful tones coming out from his speeches.

Then came the great betrayal...Vult taking over Olga's Fortress and turning her Forces towards his own new goa**ls**...**taking Alicia and defiling Prim's purity**...**Maia, rebellious yet a good friend, destroyed by them...Luu-Luu was NExt...KaGuYA'S MinD Was rIPPED APART...CLAUDIA, her dearest close friend, WAS CAUGHT BROKEN WITHIN THIS SICK CAMPAIGN OF HIS!**

The answer became for her...she was **soft**...too soft against the **horrors of war and barbarism**...too soft and yet blind to see the **hidden agendas of strangers**...too pure to be **easily manipulated** by those close to her...if only...if only...if only she wasn't so damn **optimistic and kind all the damn time**!

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Damn, that's a lot of hatred flowing through you that it kinda scares me a little bit.**"

Going back to reality when she saw the suddenly scared-as-shit faces of the surviving Black Dogs down below her, moments ago they all too eager to follow their leader's goal of taking away the reincarnated Goddess's virginity while sacking down the entire capital of Ken to their own likings...now that their leader has been brutally executed and torn apart by unknown forces, they all are now clueless and demoralized to even make a move against her!

Glowing orb still hovers idly above the Nexus Halo, palms closing into fists, getting used to feeling her negative emotions as a means of power, crimson red pupilless eyes giving them the dead cold stare of tranquil fury.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**You have my power at your disposal now, Miss Lucross. As I said, it is up to you to how you are going to use it here and truth be told that betrayal hurts like a bitch when you were played as a fool from the very start...**"

Time slows down when he reminded her of how she was the jackass of this entire ordeal, she brought her head down with despair, regret, and acceptance.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**To hell with it! It's time to start anew at this very moment, Miss Lucross. Let both of our pasts go fuck itself back into the past! I lost my position as a leader back from my realm due to some...nincompoops that are hellbent on bringing me down! After seeing the shit show that you and your fellow compatriots have to go through...I believe it was time for a new change of perspective.**"

She was brought out of her despair as she suddenly saw a transparent black spirit with only half of his body materialized himself in front of her sights, the Auditor himself used it so nobody can see him but her and him only.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**So what do you say, Celestine? Learn from our mistakes and make something useful out of it? Start a fresh new path where we can both rule with an absolute resolution? Make everyone know that the old 'you' have learned something important about this whole event? What do you say...my new partner?**"

Even though she just met him, she can't help but feel the changes from his dominative presence to a fallen being who once ruled with supremacy, and after she felt his true honesty of starting a new beginning...she has to be lucky or unlucky to have a being like him to be by her side right now!

She was now sure about what she and he should do next after this. She will never forget this whole campaign of depraved barbarism that brought upon her nation. She would try to never be fooled by the likes of Vult and his cronies alike. This time she must stand up for herself just as her followers would stand up for her before they fall to their demises. She must stand up for herself. She must...

She must...

She must...

She must master...

She must master the arts...

She must master the arts of...

* * *

Grabbing the orb above her and splitting it into two halves within both of her palms, Celestine then looked down upon the Black Dog scums, "**You should have run away when you had the chance...now, please do me a great favor...**"

She then shot both orbs down below and towards through the ground, and in a few seconds later all of the Black Dogs suddenly then felt the ground below then rumble around like a small earthquake.

She then said a single word that could be heard by all around her.

"**Die.**"

Raising both of her arms like a musical conductor, all of the Black Dog invaders didn't get a chance to grasp the very next thing that had to happen to all of them as they were all slightly lifted up in the air by just a few inches, they all felt the same thing as something sharp pierces through their skin despite wearing armor or not, and even surviving Imps above them stopped dead in their flight paths, and they can all see the exact same thing protruding through their entire body.

Spikes. Gray silverish spikes had pierced through all of them out of the blue and in just quick seconds, now all covered in blood that came from the victims they pierced through.

One Black Dog Grunt screamed in agony as he had 3 spikes stabbed through him while the other one went through the back of his head and through his left eye, thus gouging his eyeball out of his socket by the spike. One Black Dog armored orc can't move a single muscle due to 10 spikes holding him up in one place. One surviving Black Dog Imp was just dead as he can't handle the sight of his own blood coming out of his mouth and nose, and the spike apparent reached long enough to stab him out of the sky. Another Grunt just committed suicide as one of the spikes destroyed his johnson apart!

One by one, they all began to shout in complete pain and agony as if the spikes were the most torturous things that they have all felt. One by one, they all began to scream like some kind of sick concert with a sadistic symphony. One by one, they all began to scream at their loudest before some of them had the right mind to end their life right now.

Eyeing their convulsive movements as they jerk around while being impaled by multiple spikes through their bodies, Celestine then closes her eyes, "**Does it hurt? Does it really hurt right now? Now you know how they felt...the same victims you monsters have put your hands on?**"

The agony of tortured screaming continues onwards, and in from one of the civilians watching the whole scene far behind the carnage, she can't help but vomit at the sight of such brutal execution that has been brought upon by the likes of Celestine, and to recap about her, she wasn't exactly the violent type!

Even the Royal guards that were guarding them also were shaken by this very sight of the violent display, and yet they can't help but feel relief that this is the reborn Celestine displaying her true anger towards the traitors!

Hovering down to the ground, Celestine opens both of her eyes with cold stares, "**Don't worry, my dear traitors...I'll put you all out of your miserable lives.**"

It a blink of an eye, every single spike that holds one of each poor Black Dog victims glowed in a brightly red before they all erupted in a satisfying chain reaction.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** **LIKE A BUTCHER FIREWORKS!**

The Spikes detonated simultaneously that also takes their victims with them too. All resulted in a massive bloodbath of the horrendous display. Blood splattered themselves against every walls and ground while having bits of Black Dog body parts laying here and there.

...

...

...

It was over...Ken has been liberated back into her control...the red skies have reverted back to their heavenly blue skies...Celestine then felt something being lifted off of her...

Celestine looks back at her own hands and realized that her hands are now back to their silky smooth elven skin!

She ran over to a tipped over bucket of water and saw her own reflection, she was now back to her original Elven heritage!

She also realized one thing...she was back to being naked! Without her the powers the Auditor had given her, she was back to her original body!

"W-W-W-W-What the?!", Celestine shouted before covering herself with her own arms, "...Can this day get any stranger?"

"Here~.", Celestine heard a voice from behind her and saw a young little girl handing her a clear tidy coat over to her, "It's alright, Lady Celestine. You can have it~."

"Thanks, young one.", Celestine said before taking the clean coat and covers herself with it before she looks around her surroundings, "It seems that a new change of laws had to be implemented around here."

When she turned around, she saw the entire population of Ken walking up to her asking various questions as they come to her, ranging from '_What was that all about?' _to _'Are you alright, my lady?'_ to _'I never knew you had a fight within you my lady. Where did you fight like that?_'

Right now, she is feeling a little bit of headache after everything that has happened right now and wants to take a long damn rest on her bed, and then she could go back to making some brand new changes around her kingdom before the main plan of action.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Look on the bright side, at least your people looks up to you though. Unlike some ungrateful assholes back in my realm.**"

_"Auditor! You are still here!'_, Celestine said with a hint of surprise and excitement as she was relieved that this being has not left her side or even thought that this was all a dream, _'I thought you would go away after all of this!__'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Hey, we had an agreement, my fair lady~. We are now sharing one mind, one body, and one soul. Wherever you go, I am here. Whenever you are going to use my powers, I am here. How you are going to plan your new authority, just ask me for some pieces of advice ~.**"

Silently shedding tears of relief for both occasions that are happening right now, Celestine was happy to know that the Auditor was definitely going to stay around, "I am so happy...So happy that I get a second chance..."

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Glad to hear that, Miss Lucross. Well...I kinda forget to tell you that you had the option of just burning them to ashes while they are still impaled on the spikes...sorry.**"

_'...You could have told me earlier! Now we have to clean up this bloody mess!'_, Celestine scolded him like a teenager having a tantrum.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Hey, at least you get to have a trust-building exercise with your people when you help them clean up the entire mess. It's a good start, alright~!**"

Celestine silently pouted after knowing that her new partner can a bit of a troll from here on out, but he did have a point. After letting servants do the tasks for her on a daily basis, she would take up the responsibility of helping her people with their daily needs to let them know that she has learned a valuable lesson after this whole mess of an ordeal.

Standing up for herself. Showing dominance over her kind demeanor. Deciding to use violence for emergency uses.

Ken was just the beginning, now she needs to rescue the other Shield Princesses one by one after knowing the fact that the other newly branded Black Dog higher-ups have taken hold of each kingdom, and this would require careful planning with a bit of help from her new friend.

With her new friend living inside her head, it is possible that this could go all smoothly if given the right time.

She, with the Auditor's assistance, is going to take Eostia back to her own hands!

* * *

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Multiple black and red figures were in a converged area in some sort of meeting, all seemingly bearing a close resemblance to how the Auditor looks like.

Some were tall, some were chubby, some were small, and some had glowing lines all across their black and red flaming bodies, and the one who seems to be holding this meeting up is a Black and Red being sitting in some sort of a business chair.

"**What's this about the Auditor still breathing?! I thought you said this outcast should be taken care of!**", Shouted the black and red being who sat by the chair.

"**It seems he manages to escapes from that hellhole with the help of Hank, Sanford, and a strange woman that seems to be not around here, to help him take down a Nexus-powered up Tricky. We also get some reports that the Auditor is using this strange as a host and the fusion was way beyond our ratings.**", Said one black and red Being holding up a clipboard with papers attached to it.

"**Where did this strange woman even came from, if I may ask?**", Asked a giant black and red Being with a cross-shaped scar over his chest.

"**A place called...Eo...Eyo...Eostya...Eostia, that's it! A place that is known as Eostia and the strange part is...she came from another world**", Said the same clipboard wielding Black and Red Being with a surprised tone.

"**Another world, eh? So...how will this go through with this schedule of ours now, oh great one? How the Higher one above us would say to this one?**", Said one sarcastic Flaming Being with clear sass.

The one sitting at the chair was thinking about it for a few moments until he had found a clear answer.

"**It's simple. As the Employers of the High, we must see what this new world where she came from has in order to benefit our...needs when the time comes.**", Said the one sitting in the chair.

It was there every single one of them started to chant in the agreement of what their next move should be.

* * *

**(To bE CoNTINuED)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MADNESS COMBAT AND KUROINU AS BOTH SERIES ARE OWNED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.)**

**Truth be told, the only time I watched Kuroinu was the first and second episode a few years ago, maybe around 2015. So recently I began to continue to finish watching all four episodes.**

**It's way more depressing than I thought it would be despite having great fappable moments, and I was right about how I described back in chapter 2.**

**Intense hardcore rape, sad hardcore sex scenes that questioned your choices of fapping materials, and lackluster storylines after all the shit you had to watch through and fap at the same time.**

**Right now, after feeling all the action from the last two chapters; I guess this could use some tranquility moments as I kinda want to balance out between carnage and relaxation.**

** So right now let's start reading till downtown, alright?**

* * *

**(THE GRAND CATHEDRAL OF KEN, ROYAL BEDROOM)**

After everything that had happened on the spot, Celestine was damn tired enough that she had to crash upon her bed face down first after she told her loyal followers that she needed some serious shuteye right about now.

Feeling the soft silky mattress and pillows beneath her, she then contemplates as she grabbed a pillow before she turned around and stared at the partially cracked marble ceiling above her. The windows within her bedroom were also shattered due to a recent minor siege attack operated by the Black Dogs, which then results in letting fresh natural airflow inside her bedroom.

Looking around her royal bedroom, it seems that some Black Dog bastards have taken the time to rummage through her drawers, wardrobes, and chests for some valuable loots into an unorganized heap of mess.

At this moment, she would have been a bit frustrated that they had recklessly ruined her neatly organized bedroom like a bunch of pussy-hungry barbarians.

But...no...no...she wasn't feeling it. She wasn't feeling her usual clean freak's tantrum due to her people usually seeing her as a cleanliness supporter type of forest elf. She was just...tired, and yet, she had never felt this much exhaustion for the past century.

To recap everything that had happened today...

Celestine and the Auditor's power lending have helped her retake her kingdom of Ken, but was a little bit pissed off that the spellcaster Kin and Vult's second-in-command Hicks have both disappeared on sight, hinting that they had both escaped her sudden rise of rage before she brutally massacred all the Black Dog invaders within her Kingdom's grounds.

Realizing that the Auditor can allow her to power down and revert to her original body except he will be taking refuge within the mind of Celestine for the time being until they could both sync their powers together when the time comes for extreme measures.

After that, Celestine was feeling happy that the citizens of Ken would still cheer or support her onwards as if they just have witnessed a real-life rebirth of a true goddess of war and justice in front of their very eyes.

Soon after she began helping her people to clean up the bloody bits of the Black Dogs that she just destroyed with the help of the Auditor's Nexus powers, and the results were...devastatingly messy, literally.

It was a good thing that the Auditor reminded her that **Minor Telekinesis** was passive and free to use even without her transforming into her **Nexus Form** and it was damn useful to help the others put all of the mutilated body parts in one spot before she could ask the Auditor to help her burn the entire hill of body parts to ashes.

Despite having Minor Telekinesis, the Auditor has decided to also give her another passive skill, the **Minor Nexus Flame**, which is basically the weaker fire version of the Nexus Bolt but still had to power to turn things into ashes in just a few minutes.

Thanks to being given a second passive ability, she and the people of Ken could enjoy the beauty of seeing the hill of bodyparts burned up in a rather pretty display of dancing fires before in just couple minutes, the hill was now just a large mounds of ashes which in result were either easy to clean up or carried away by the wind itself.

Next was cleaning the stains of blood everywhere, but with the help of Minor Telekinesis and grabbing huge orbs of water from the nearby grand fountain, they were done cleaning it all up in just a few hours.

It was there Celestine was proud to see the usual clean streets of Ken before the barbaric invasion, and even the Auditor himself was rather impressed or maybe it might be the fact that this was the first time he was seeing different types colors due how different it was back from where he came from.

As for the four corpses of the skeletal monster, two unknown grayish humans, and Vult's mutilated corpse.

The Auditor and Celestine both agreed that Vult should be made an example to other wannabes conquerors who would dare to start another mindless pillaging of Eostia, so his mutilated corpse would be hanged against the tallest pole in the area and left there to rot apart, and it was a fitting end to a fallen celebrity.

As for the strange grayish man wearing a gray bandana around his head, but sadly his entire body seems to squished to pieces that healing him would end in a dead-end, and when Celestine suggests giving this unknown man a proper burial into her kingdom's cemetery, the Auditor reluctantly agreed to let her give one of his local intruders that kept on resisting him a peaceful silent funeral, and he had a feeling Sanford would still try to find him and kick his ass while still being in the afterlife.

Cleaners were kinda grateful that the laughing minions that the Skeletal Monsters seem to summon have all been reduced into a pile of the black puddle that was easier to clean up besides the unmoving corpse of the Skeletal monster, which Celestine decided to help by incinerating the remains into a cloud of ashes.

Now for the last corpse, the other grayish humanoid being that seems to be the size of an Orc while wearing strang all-black sets of clothing and armor together with his chainsaw arm, the Auditor took up the task to scan through the magnified body of Hank and realized that he was in a deep coma...It was at this point The Auditor was so relieved that this tough son of a bitch is not dead yet, and it was probably due to the storage of recycling Nexus energy coursing through his entire big body.

In the end, they managed to find a cart big and stable enough to carry the Mag-sized Hank's comatose body and they carried him to the Cathedral's Healing Bay room for further health inspection.

Then came another pressing matter after seeing the clean streets, it was the operation of rescuing the other Shield Princesses and another surprising news that she didn't expect from her Royal Knights.

Olga Discordia and her close servant Chloe, both within her Cathedral's throne room still chained up and both minds were destroyed from either endless rape or bondage.

Apparently, after Vult and his goons have their ways with her body as their holy sex toy, she and probably other unfortunate souls would be all ganged up in one area into a hot lustful grand orgy, but good thing that didn't happen at all since Vult gets fucked up before he died back in that hellhole.

Oh, how she reacted to seeing her rival in a rather sad state was something else...

* * *

**(THE GRAND CATHEDRAL OF KEN, HALLWAY TO THE THRONE ROOM) _[6 Hours ago]_**

She was walking the hallway that leads straight to the throne room together with the 6 loyal head servants that follow her where she goes as she pleased, these six loyal head servants that came with were also the same people who had to witness Vult's betraying Celestine in front of them when he proclaimed that all kingdoms of Eostia were now all under his iron fist and dick before his comrades began to have their ways with the head servants.

Before when Celestine came back from wherever that skeletal beast took her after its 'head' exploded, they also took part in helping the citizens of Ken to fight the Black Dog scums together.

Now when they heard the Royal Guards that they have found the Queen of the Dark Elves herself, Olga Discordia, and her close personal servant, Chloe, all chained up and ready for something like a grand orgy, clued by the fact that it has seven other unlocked chains that were reserved for the other seven Shield Princesses.

It was there that Celestine stopped everything that she was doing before she bolted away to the throne room, which made the six head servants to instinctively follow her to see if she could need of any assistance.

As they were now nearing the door leading to the throne room, Celestine stops abruptly all of a sudden which the head servants follow-through before the reincarnated goddess herself turns around to face them.

"Behind these doors is the Queen of the dark elf herself, and after everything that has happened today...", She said before she grabs the handles of the door but not realizing that her pure emerald eyes suddenly turn into pure crimson eyes of hate for a split second, "Let's just pray that its the least of our problems after the entire mess Vult had brought upon our Kingdom."

Pushing the doors wide open aside, Celestine move her eyes around to see that the Black Dogs took some quick to modify the throne room a bit, like for example the exact eight chains that her Royal Guards have told her, all scribbled with anti-magic runes around the collars.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Some kind of strange energy is emitting from those chains, and it seems like to be the same type of energy coming from within you besides my Nexus powers. Magic, is it?**"

_'More like the complete opposite, Sir Auditor. Those runes that were written on those chain's collars are a set of Anti-Magic spells and if those collars were clamped on such magical beings such as me, then my magical powers will be temporarily be gone until it is taken off.'_, Celestine telepathically answered the Auditor before she crossed her arms, _'To think that the Black Dogs were going to use on the Shield Princesses just for an orgy is quite pathetic when it comes to the fact that such lewd methods were used for such complex items instead of...I don't know, other beneficial uses...it sickens me.'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**I see...you mean like those two broken women over there, huh? They seem...dead on the inside?**"

Questioning what he meant by that before she looked towards the throne chair and it was there she found two Dark elves women that had their anti-magic collars clamped on both of their necks.

Having the curvy figures of a fine young healthy woman, brown elven skin, knee-length black hair with some bangs that covered her right maroon eye, and while she was also known as the Queen of the Dark Elves that was **NOW** been reduced into a broken addicted cum dumpster...it really was Olga Discordia in a rather sad display.

While her young companion also has the same brown elven skin like Olga but a little bit lighter than dark, she has a slim yet fit body figure beside Olga's well-proportioned figure, blond long hair that reaches all the way to her calves, and she was known to be Olga's close personal servant throughout her reign before Vult's conquest and a former slave from her past...before she was turned back into a cum-loving addicted sex slave...it's Chloe herself in a rather sad state of sex-driven mindstate.

Seeing these two unfortunate souls was rather depressing to look at according to Celestine's cold eyes and the Auditor's himself can't help but put his hand over to his mouth with deep idling as this was his first time to see two fine women being reduced into a pile of sex-crazed drones, and even the six head servants behind Celestine couldn't help but express their reactions.

Half of them shows signs of displeases of seeing their High Goddess's arch-enemy in full disgusting sight as she was the one who responsible for starting the war between them, but half of them felt like even in a sad state like this they wish to bring her to justice if their reincarnated goddess herself says so, and one of them actually shows sign of sympathy at seeing both dark elves in such atrocious display.

For Celestine and the Auditor, however...well, it's a different perspective for both of them.

Celestine knew this woman all too well and seeing her in this type of display...she was secretly disappointed on how far her former friend/rival has come so far BIG TIME.

She expected some news that she would meet Olga cuffed in irons while still having the presence of a real Dark Queen all around her wherever she goes even outside her fortress, but when she heard the news about Vult turning Olga's Orcs against her has to be kind some kind of a bluff, right?

The answer was crystal clear as she was seeing the Dark Queen, Olga Discordia herself, fully naked as a newborn child, stains of dry sperms covered her entire body and face that were probably from recent fun times given to her by the Black Dogs, and her well-known intimidating stare of dominance has now been replaced by an expression that only a dog would make when it is waiting for its threats.

IT. DISGUSTS. HER.

This was not the type of reunion that Celestine would want to have with her former friend/rival, and after seeing the other vacant unclamped collars around her...she was starting to feel negative about the whole scene around her like a growing cauldron of anger!

Yet despite her growing rage of seeing her nemesis like this...she felt great sympathy at the same time, and it seems like a decent balance against her newfound boiling anger, which is not something she is usually not used to when it comes to her well of emotions.

As for the Auditor himself...he was a little bit unnerved by how the Black Dogs would go so far to treat women like them.

Back where he came from, female citizens are rarely seen around those parts of the landscapes or probably the fact that they can't tell the difference between genders since they all look the same like they came from the same factory that mass-produces the same product over and over again.

Seeing women broken down due to endless rape and abuses like some kind of sex toy was disturbing for the first time in the Auditor's eyes, and he was already used to the acts of mindless bloodshed and violence that were a common occurrence back in his homeland, but not this level of barbaric depravity!

Seeing as he was set on walking down on making the right decisions on ruling in a fresh new land, he gets the feeling that he and Celestine can agree on one certain thing.

**EOSTIA NEEDS HUGE IMMEDIATE CHANGES FROM HERE ON OUT.**

Snapping out of her memorial trance the moment she saw Olga that was all broken and chained up, walked up straight towards her, and causing the broken Dark Elf queen to look up only to meet someone she seems to know but can't recognize at all due to how many mirages of penises are floating around within her head.

"Hey, there~. Are you here to join in the fun together with our grand lord~?" Olga spoke with a clear lust-filled voice as she grabbed hold onto Celestine's fine legs, "Are you here to eat me up while he pounds us~? How about you fist me on the inside like a wild animal~?! Have an Orc pound me in the ass while you drink my pussy~?! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT IS ALREADY MAKING ME WET!"

This was starting to creep out both Celestine and the Auditor as this was there the first time to hear a woman wanting to get ravaged from all parts before she STARTED TO MASTURBATE IN FRONT OF THEIR EYES! Let's not ignore within the corners of our eyes that Chloe, on the other hand, is also starting to get turned on and wet just by seeing her former dark queen getting all heated up before the main event.

Having enough of this senseless act of exhibitionism and perversion between the two dark elves, Celestine then grabbed onto Olga's neck with one hand and lifted her in an eye-to-eye level of confrontation, and it was there a tensed staring contest was played between the two elven beauties.

Olga's maroon eyes were up against Celestine's natural emerald eyes, and Olga thought she saw her eyes turned crimson red in a split second, and Olga may have instinctively let her tongue accidentally moved on its own as she got a taste of Celestine's smooth skin, it's probably from her sex-driven broken mind as usual.

Seeing that Olga had just licked her cheeks without a second thought was kinda the last straw for Celestine's disappointment patience as she lets out her piece of mind, "GET A HOLD OF WHAT REMAINING SANITY YOU HAVE LEFT, OLGA!" before she gave the broken dark elven queen a rather hard slap to the face, and not knowing that she may have given her slap a slight dose of Nexus energy.

It was a loud slap. A loud painful slap to the face. The slap was loud enough for its echo to resonate throughout the entire throne room that even the head servants and Chloe herself can't help but cringe to the amount of pain Olga is about to feel at the end of this ordeal, and Celestine's accidental Nexus powered slap also made Olga landed a few feet away from her position, thus having a palm-shaped red mark onto her left cheek.

Everyone was silent as they just witness the reincarnated reborn Goddess herself laying down the ground between, they didn't expect Celestine would hide violent tendencies like this.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Does this broken woman mean anything to you, Celestine****?**"

Celestine gave the slapped Dark queen another cold look, _'This dark elf that you see in front of us is none other than Olga Discordia, the Dark Elven Queen of the Northern Lands, starter of the hundred-year war between us_, _responsible for many other major war crimes within her lands and within in my territory, and that was all before Vult stopped the war by starting another barbaric war throughout all of Eostia.'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**So this is the same girl that I kept seeing in your silent memories, and from what I can from those speechless mirages of within your head...you seem to be close with her before, am I mistaken?**"

Celestine was starting to feel weirded out because the Auditor is analyzing her memories probably around her childhood years, _'We should probably talk about you browsing through my head later, and yes...she and I...used to admire each other back at the academy before. After that...I don't recall much on how she became a power-hungry monster from there onwards.'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**From what I can get with scanning within her mindscape, it seems that her mind is in total shambles.**"

Not the news she was hoping for, damn those Black Dogs for turning her into this...broken display of former pride! If only they could have something to at least pull her mind back together even at a slow pace...after drawing some plans, It was there Celestine had thought up of an idea with the assistance of her new partner, _'Mister Auditor, care to hear my suggestion that I have in mind?'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**You want to combine your healing magic with the Nexus Energy to see if it has a greater difference, hm~?**"

Celestine was flabbergast as she didn't expect him to accurately guess her hidden plan within her head with great accuracy, _'How did you know my plan? Did you just listened to my thoughts?!'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**You got me~. Don't worry, I won't prod into more of your personal space in her, but let me remind you that your thoughts that within another thought can still be heard from here. It seems like I may have to put up some mental blockades around here when we have the time for it.**"

Good thing Celestine gets to look on the brighter side of this scene, at least the Auditor had some decency to respect her personal space despite him now dwelling within her head, and that she can tolerate for now, _'Anyway, I want to know if it is possible to infuse my healing magic with your Nexus energy?' Is that alright with you?'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**By all means, go have at it. It's not like it can't be compatible with your healing magic or something, I mean there's no healing magic from where I came from just...probably healing herbs or sprays or something like that...**"

Silently nodding to his agreed permission, Celestine then focus onto her healing magic in both of her hands at its maximum limit which is capable of healing a battle-scarred knight up to its feet, and then she grabbed onto a small string of Nexus energy from within her and then she had it wrap itself around on both of her glowing green hands until both were wrapped around with red stripes.

Celestine then kneeled to the fallen Olga before she was looking onto Olga's idling dead eyes as she was still shocked from Celestine's accidental super slap, and then put both of her experimental glowing healing hands on both sides of Olga's face.

"What happens next shall be my burden, my old friend. Please forgive me if I ended up making it worse for you." Celestine said before lets her mana flow through her healing hands with full mana ejection like electrical currents.

Like electrical currents, it was as Olga's felt her entire head was being hit by multiple lightning-type magics from all sides with her mouth wide open, but at the same time, her head is feeling a rather relaxing flow of healing essence as it was pushing away her shocking pains like hot springs water saunas.

Chloe was rather helpless by the side as she watches Celestine attempting to heal Olga's mind with her new technique at the result of electrifying her head at the same time, but she can't help but think of Black Dogs raping her over and over again rather shouting out her mistress's name. Same can be said for the head servants as they too were shocked at what they were seeing as their lady just pulled up an unknown magic spell out of nowhere and then having it performed on their arch-nemesis!

This technique lasted for around 20 seconds before Celestine finally lets go of Olga's head and her body fell back to the floor, and after that Celestine felt a surge of negative essence flowing around within both of her hands, and with strange instincts going around her head, she then disintegrated those negative essence away from existence.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Well...holy shit...that seems to work after all! I didn't expect the Nexus could adapt to your magic that quickly, Miss Lucross.**"

Looking at her own hands that now has a brand new tingling feeling coursing through them, she was not expecting some unexpected changes around her high-tier healing magic, _'That would explain the strange new aura that is now surrounding around my healing magic, then we can say that the possibility of the Nexus energy seems to adaptive to my abilities, it seems.'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**That seems to be the case then, and I am rather curious how well compatible my Nexus energy is when it comes to other magic-based abilities around here?**"

The possibility of the Nexus energy being combined with many other local magic spells was a rather great idea given by the Auditor himself, and even Celestine herself was tempted but that idea may have to be taken to another time as she has nothing else to do around, _'When we got the time to test it out then we shall see the many other combinations, Mr. Auditor.'_

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Right, pressing matters right now. Alright then, when we get some magic spells around here we can start, but first...is she stable right now?**"

After being reminded of her former friend slash arch-enemy, she and her small audience of Chloe and the Head Servants began to watch the fallen Dark Elven queen herself squirming back to life after she had endured Celestine's Nexus-powered healing magic. With instincts of a long-forgotten caring friend centuries ago, Celestine kneeled to Olga's slowly moving body and placed a hand over her cold shoulder, "Olga, it's me Celestine...how are you feeling right now?"

As for the Dark Elf Queen herself, Olga's mind was in further cracked pieces for a few moments before it all started to pull itself together in a rather dizzying fashion way.

When Olga really felt Celestine's brand new **Nexus Healing Spell**, she suddenly felt like her mind was juggled around even more so than being pounded around by the Black Dogs the whole day and entire night non-stop, and then she looks towards Celestine's now crimson-colored eyes and it was there she was met by a rather familiar woman that she last saw face to face a long time ago.

A pretty face that she was first jealous of back in the Academy when they were both teenagers.

A certain Forest Elf who seems to be the opposite side of her dominative attitude due to her caring High Saint presence.

A certain beauty who would be known as the Reincarnated Goddess of Ken while at the same time she was building her own Dominion in the Northern Lands.

A certain opposer who was standing in front of her goals of total control of all of Eostia that would soon be erupted in a century-year-old war between both Elves before both of them isolated themselves within their territories, not seeing each other face-to-face.

And yet...she can't believe that she is the one who brought her shattered lust-driven mind back on track after Vult's hidden agendas back in her Fortress.

"...Celestine...is that you...?" Olga said in a somberly weak tone as she was feeling her sense of sanity back into her consciousness, "It's been...a rather long time...since we...last saw each other. I can't believe...those damned human insects...taking over my fortress after tricking me...just like that!"

Taking her hand off of Olga's shoulder before she crossed both arms, "So the news about your Fortress being taken over by the Black Dogs are true after all, I never thought the Dark Queen herself could be overtaken by traitorous men by the likes of them. I expect much from a prideful lady such as yourself, Olga, but sadly you disappoint my expectations."

Usually, Olga would instantly smite anyone down who criticizes her actions with her might and magic to prove her superiority, but sadly her Sorcerer Staff is now gone and completely broken apart during that last confrontation with Vult and his Black Dog filths, and the last thing she ever felt was them breaking through the purity seal that guarded her virginity and after that, everything went blank.

Right now, all she felt was the acceptance of the truth. The truth of losing her position of power and lands over to the Black Dogs and all she has left is herself and Chloe, who has unwavering and undying loyalty by her side at all times.

"Never knew you had such sarcasm in your voice, Celestine. Since when do you learn to flatter my downfall, huh?" Olga said while her weak state is slowly fading away before she noticed strange about her, "Wait a second. Why are you still walking around? Last I heard before my mind going blank is that Vult is going to land the final blow upon your capital and taking your virginity, how are you still standing, Celestine?"

Celestine could feel the rivaling attitude coming back to her and she was relieved that Olga could still have that sense of rivalry with her, "Let's just say...I had to change the way I see around me after what just happened yesterday, and truth be told that it was quite a crazy day, to be honest with you."

**THE AUDITOR:** "**If you are gonna try to tell her your change of perception, please try not to mention me at all for now. I rather prefer not to get involved with you bringing me out of the shadow.**"

_'Very well, I'll try not to say anything about your presence for now. While you are going to stay within your shadows, please promise to not do anything shady while you are inside my head.'_ She mentally said as she was aware of having an obvious dark figure taking refuge inside her head like an unsuspecting roommate.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Me? Working in the shadows against you? I have no idea you can be that cautious, and I am proud of that~. I require constant knowledge about your homeland of Eostia if I ever have to do it, and I know none diddly shit about it except my realm! Hell, this is my first time being in a brand new realm besides the shithole I lived in!**"

_'Then I am glad to hear that you agree to my favor, Mr. Auditor.' _Celestine smiled unknowingly before she began to boast to Olga about her sudden change of power.

* * *

**(THE GRAND CATHEDRAL OF KEN, LOCAL MEDICAL ROOM) _[Also 6 Hours ago]_**

Kyokko, the chief healer of the Cathedral's Medical room, was kinda surprised to have a patient from another dimension that was now under her supervision of checking the gray orc-sized humanoid being that was Hank himself for medical conditions.

The Chief healer herself and many other medical staffs were rather astounded to meet a rather weird and strange humanoid looking orc sized being that was wearing a set of otherworldly all-black clothing, and they can't ignore the most important part about this patient and that is the metal covered right arm that ends with a chainsaw for a hand, that was also seemed to be covered in black unknown gooey substance.

Based on some of their lesser healers, they can't seem to wake this mini-giant up in its slumber and they ended up writing in the report that the patient himself seems to be in a deep stasis of coma.

The possibility of the orc-sized gray humanoid being waking up is one to a hundred ratio chance of waking up, and that is a very low chance according to Kyokko herself.

As for the entire section of the Cathedral's medical section, everything was still being cleaned up after the Black Dogs have ransacked this entire floor for themselves, raped or injured victims have taken up half of the room's medical beds, blood was being wiped off the walls and floors back to its marble shining, and Kyokko definitely needed some grounded bean coffee right now after she had to fight off some of the Black Dogs within this floor and almost getting raped to obscurity.

Now hearing the news from her peers that their capital leader, the goddess reincarnated Celestine Lucross herself, has gained unimaginable powers from origins unknown and pushed back the invading Black Dogs off the faces of their capital.

Kyokko didn't expect that Celestine herself would be capable of committing acts of bloodshed against her enemies, and after learning how she tried her best to not unleash a full-scale invasion against Olga's Dark Fortress...that's saying something for a pacifist like her.

Another news that made her drank up another grounded coffee is the fact that after the Skeletal Monster have taken Vult, Celestine, and the two unknown gray humanoids to great lords where Vult came back all mangled up and confirmed dead in the most brutal way as they describe and the two gray humanoids came back either dead or in deep coma, and Celestine coming back with a massive power-up.

Kyokko can agree to the same general topic that her co-workers have spoken about and that it was a weird fucking day. After all of this, Kyokko might as well consider taking a two-week vacation back to her countryside home of Cliffhaven, a wealthy market town that resides by a cliff that has the view of the eastern white ocean.

She missed her home's beautiful oceanside view, and she prays for the goddess above that the Black Dogs didn't manage to enter her home.

Back at the tasks at hand, even with her high-tier healing spell wasn't also enough to wake this strange beast of a human being and their medical equipment was either lacking or broken apart during the Black Dogs ransacking.

Perhaps, she could ask lady Celestine herself about moving this unknown gray patient down to the basement where they can perform more advanced and little bit complex healing techniques that could wake this patient up to its big feet.

Now, where's that scalpel that she was fond of after she used it on those Black Dog bastards?

* * *

**(THE GRAND CATHEDRAL OF KEN, THE THRONE ROOM OF THE REINCARNATED GODDESS) _[Now 5 Hours ago]_**

One hour had passed since Celestine took her sweet ass time to explain everything how she got her new unknown powers of starting from the event where Vult nearly took her virginity away in front of her people, the sudden appearance of the Skeletal Monster together with the two gray human beings, Vult getting his legs chewed off, Celestine herself tried to ran away but was taken to the other side together with the three males.

Since she promised the Auditor to not mention anything about him at all, she decided to fabricate a different story on how she got those powers while making it understandable at the same time regarding the small audience around her.

She kept the part where Vult was begging for her help before getting torn apart by those laughing skeletal minions, and as she ran with a huge gash on her stomach but manage to hold it together with her healing magic despite still being painful while running, she then comes across a ruined small temple where she took refuge by blocking the entrance with whatever she could find.

Again, this is her fabricated story for Olga and Chloe and her 6 head servants.

She looks around the temple until she found a small pillar that holds a certain object that caught her attention. It was a hovering black and red orb that has flames orbiting around it. When she looks at it, it felt like something is urging her to come closer and touch it, and it was like trying to pull her despite trying to resist coming near to it but she was losing against it.

When she heard the laughing skeletal minions were near and they were trying to break through the weak barricade that she just made in just a few seconds, she then went for the orb and touched it.

What she felt next as she Olga was like the feeling of being burned on the inside while at the same time her negative emotions have reached its limits like she was forced to unleash her true unchained hatred about everything that had happened today.

After, everything went black. She can't recall what happened next after she touched the orb. The next thing she saw was rosing out of the now-dead Skeletal Monster's skull and seeing everyone's shocked and scared expressions.

"After all of that, let's just say the invading Black Dogs who dare tried to take over my kingdom, and the ones who defiled my people, are now gone...forever.", Celestine said as she was sitting on her throne with one leg raised over the other as she nonchalantly told the part where she just massacred the invaders with her new unleashed fury.

Once again, this is just a fake story of hers to just avoiding or mentioning anything about the Auditor's presence.

As she was telling her fabricated story, her six head servants helped the dark elven queen and her half-elf half-human follower off their chains while grabbing out some water basins with clear water inside in order to clean up the dry cum stains off their bodies before some of them went out to grab some clean clothes or robes in order to cover up both naked dark-skinned elven women, which both didn't even resist nor insulted the head servants as they really needed those necessities after that has happened today.

"Then...with those new powers of yours...what will you do next, Celestine?" Olga said after she accepted a goblet of clear water from one of Celestine's head servants, "From what I can see about the new you...did you stop acting like a peace-seeking harlot after you witnessed what the Black Dogs have done, hm?", she took a sip from her water goblet, "What do you think, Chloe~?"

Also taking a huge gulp from her water goblet due to reacting to her exhausted body from constant use for sex, Chloe was way more relieved than Olga for finally getting some water that she forgot that her mistress was asking her a question which resulted in her spilling out water out of her nose before coughing up some excess water out, "_**(**__**Cough)**_..._**(COUGH)**_..._**(COUGH)**__..._Please forgive my lack of attention, my mistress! I find it hard to believe that the sworn enemy that we have been against before the Black Dogs could have gained that much confidence that she sheds away her cowardice just like that. How do we know the Celestine in front of us is still the Celestine my mistress knows and admires for centuries?!"

The only response they immediately get from Celestine was a cold remorseful glare, and this made the two women started to regret their choices of words as they both fear that Celestine might do something horrible.

Instead, they hear Celestine let out a relaxing sigh as she clasped both of her hands together, "Truth be fair; I kinda missed your cocky attitude, Olga. I am surprised you still manage to hold on to a small fragment of your pride even after being forced to bow down to their sexual cravings like a slut you are."

"Excuse me?" Olga asked when she heard something she would never hear from the last person who would insult her like that, "Did you change so much that you now dare to insult my current state, Celestine? My forces were turned against us because of that human bastard, my Dark Fortress is now occupied by those damn humans, and now my Dominion powers are gone!", she accidentally crushed her drinking goblet with one grip, "We were tricked and they used that moment of weakness to strike at us instead of fighting honorably! The humiliation, Celestine! The display of our downfall is nothing to laugh at, you stuck up bitch!"

Suddenly, Olga was pulled off the ground. Something was wrapped around her neck as she felt like something is choking her oxygen out. She tried to get it off, but nothing was there around her neck like it's invisible or something!

Olga then felt like something was quickly pulling her forward and onward, and this made Chloe and the head servants scream out in sudden fear as it happened out of the blue. The speed of pulling her in became fast that she then felt something real holding on to her neck, like a hand.

She then opens her eyes to see something she would not be scared of at first sight, and that is the cold angry stare of Celestine Lucross herself.

"Queen Olga!", Chloe screams out with her bodyguard instincts kicking in, and then she suddenly tripped before she felt something was weighing her down to the floor to prevent her from getting up, "W-w-what's going on?!"

Chloe and the head servants then saw the reason why, and that is Celestine's other free hand was doing the pushing down gesture towards Chloe as it she was pinning her down to the ground like a piece of furniture.

"Please behave while we talk with your former queen, Chloe.", Celestine said with a sudden change of cold tone, "Let's...get something straight here, Olga. I had...to witness six of my other Shield Princesses friends suffer by the hands of those Black Dogs...and I almost surrendered my kingdom, **MY KINGDOM**, into the hands of Vult and then those creatures appeared out of nowhere and it changed me...it changed me **completely, Olga.**", Celestine said while she accidentally lets out anger into some of her words, "You think that I can stay peaceful throughout our long lives, Olga? Guess what, I learn something important from all of this."

She pulled Olga close to her eyes, which the former Dark Elven queen can now witness the full view of her eyes changing from emerald green to crimson blood red whenever she expresses something negative.

"I change how I see things after what happened...because I can move toward my new goals for my kingdom and my nation after knowing that the war between the both of us is now over, Olga. So, what say yours, Olga Discordia? What...d**id**...**you**...**learn**?", Celestine stressed her last question with a serious thought in mind.

The head servants were more scared about how much their lady has changed. Chloe was fearing for her mistress's life in the hands of Celestine. Finally, Olga was completely intimidated by how much her old friend slash arch-enemy has changed before the century war between them.

What is she gaining from all of these acts of dominance?

* * *

**(TO BE CONTINUED...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER MADNESS COMBAT AND KUROINU AS BOTH SERIES ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.)**

**Please forgive me for the prolonged absence, my bloodthirsty comrades, but rest assured the action will come soon. I just need to include some interactions between Celestine and Olga to set up some relationships in the future.**

**To be honest with you guys, despite the show being an H-series, it could at least expand on some character backgrounds and developments but what's the point...it's a fucking Hentai show and plot is never one of the important factors when it comes to being in second place while the sex scenes are on the number one spot.**

**So show no worries, my dear friends, the carnage will come near within our grasps very soon.**

**Message for Stratos263: **"Thanks for complimenting my version of a Badass Celestine, and the way she acted in the original show was like a definition of a downer hippie due to how she is terrible of ignoring the horrors of wars. So why not change her view on the entire world with the help of the Auditor?"

**Now let us get on reading the chapter below.**

* * *

**(FLASHBACK 300 years ago, Forest Academy)**

During her prime time back in the Forest Academy 300 years ago, Forest elves and Dark elves would bow down at her very presence due to seeing her as some kind of lady of iron, the dominatrix of beauty, the mistress of elegance, and her personal favorite title that was given to her by her peers, the Dark Princess of the mountains.

Not only she held high praises due to her stature of beauties, but she has also done a great number of academic excellence in all manner of subjects.

For example, give her an essay regarding the history of their races, she will ace it with clear rays of sunshine. Give her the task of crafting a leaf basket, she will craft it so well that it would look good at your home as a display. Deciding on what arts of combat would prefer for her, she chose the arts of staff magic as it suits her preferred ways of fighting at a fair distance.

Students were being friends with her just because it was out of fear, Teachers had to make some decisions whether to evaluate the young princess Olga's performance with high scores or low scores that would result in her unpredictable tantrum once in a while, and the only person that Olga actually feared and respect is the grand headmaster of the Forest Academy.

A month has passed and news about a new transfer student has arrived on the Academy's grounds and Olga hoped that it would be another poor sap from the tree's bark that would soon fall under her dominative presence and become of her small fraternity...but wait for a second!

It was a different type of student! It was the type of student that she didn't expect to have the same potential as her! Why...why...why is this student seems to look like her like it came out of a damn magic mirror?!

Her strong straight posture that signifies that she came from an Elite elven family, long ankle-length flowing blonde hair were dancing together with winds as she walks towards the entrance, her royal custom-made academy uniform has some Herbal Leaves sewed into it and on the sides of her shoulders was the patchwork of her family's grand crest...her grand crest seems to be somewhat familiar.

The engrave of the Elven everlight dove that symbolizes peace and prosperity together with it holding a piece of fern within its mouth that also symbolizes for spreading the peace everywhere it goes, and there was no doubt about it...this beautiful fine elegant young elven girl is a Lucross!

It was said that the Lucross family were the grand holders of building up strong connections with every elven family that either holds higher status or certain general knowledge, certain recommended human families, business trades from the Halflings, and the news was heard that her family managed to befriend a Reptilefolk shamed military family but it was not confirmed.

It was at this moment that Olga knew...she got some competition right there on the front steps of the academy.

While the new transfer student was starting to get to know its long-year classmates and friends for the entire session, Olga stomped her way down to the entrance that makes her followers fear in her growing warpath against the new transfer student that they even immediately get out of her way unless they want to feel her wrath.

Seeing the pretty newbie in her sights, she inhales some authority for her voice before she bellowed towards her, "Greetings, fellow new student! It is I, Olga Discordia, the Princess of the dark mountains, would like to greet with pure sincerity within our academy grounds, now-"

"Oh! Hello there! Sorry, I didn't manage to catch your name as I was busy talking to the other students, hehe~." The new student accidentally interrupted her speech as she turned around towards her.

The moment the new student opened her eyes, and it was her clear emerald irises that caused Olga to be attracted to her eye-catching aura of beauty. It was no joke! Olga was completely mesmerized at how damn perfect her entire looks are that she accidentally blushed at the sudden appearance of a walking goddess of pretty looks!

Olga can't comprehend how damn beautiful this new student is! Words were not enough on filling up the list on describing how much she is more prettier than her!

Possibly prettier than her? Oh, how atrocious it can be! Her position of power figure is at stake with this...beautiful...cute...innocent...pure...elegant HARLOT!

This pretty harlot in front of her is starting to get on her nerves the moment she saw her in plain sight! Her blood veins are beginning to tremble and quake due to the very sudden existence of this...this...forest elf...with the aura of a goddess! This...this...this...damn...forest elf!

"Hello?", a certain light voice bounced to her ears.

Right, back at the matter at hand...damn forest elf. She mustn't show her true anger in front of her new rival in front of the students around them. The best strategy to test her without the use of physical confrontation...probably in the future...is to know everything about her.

Her family, her dreams, her skills, her personality, and everything about herself.

"Hello? Are you all right, miss?", the same innocent voice of questionable existence rang back to Olga's ears again.

Yes, it seems like a reasonable strategy at the moment, just because Olga wants to start to go easy on her on their first meeting after all. With that said, Olga repeats what she just said earlier, "As...I was saying. I am Olga Discordia. The Princess of the dark mountains and I would like to greet you with pure sincerity within our academy grounds. Now may I ask for your name?"

The new student smiled once again but didn't realize that her smile had begun to boil Olga's blood veins once more, and she followed it by bowing to her in the most friendly manner.

"Greetings to you, Princess Olga Discordia. I am Celestine Lucross, sole daughter of the peaceseeker Lucross Family. It is nice to meet a princess like me, and I hope we could be friends for the next school years ahead."

So she is a Lucross then. Olga then began to think for many possible plans of playing with her pacifistic nature, due to her family's well-known peaceful historical bloodline.

"Yes, my dear lady Lucross. Let's...hope to get along, juuuuuuuuust fine~.", Olga...snarkly replied to the future reincarnated Goddess.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

* * *

**(GRAND CATHEDRAL OF KEN, THRONE ROOM OF THE REINCARNATED GODDESS) [Currently, 5 Hours ago]**

Looking back at those old times back at the Forest Academy, the former Dark Queen Olga is starting to miss the days where everyone bows by her absolute unit of an aura and everyone would fear her just by the sounds of her footsteps.

As for Celestine Lucross. Oh, dear pure as an untouched virgin Celestine Lucross. How she remembers her clumsiness and ditzy personality, and yet everyone around her adores her acts of innocence like some kind of special rare type of sociable living holy figure.

Olga remembered the time her followers were slowly dwindling as they move on to the side of newly appointed holy lady Celestine in favor of Olga's seductive dominative nature, which in return is making her come up with desperate measures to ensure her position of popularity within the Academy grounds in order to not lose herself against the Lucross harlot.

And yet...

She just can't do it. Olga has dearly underestimated Celestine's pure acts of kindness. She was so damn friendly and peaceful whenever there was a crisis or a heated debate within the Academy as if she was thinking with a clear mind before coming up with a solution.

Pass a few years until they were graduated, and Olga was able to have her one last moment together with Celestine up close as a sign of their rivaling respect of each other's motives and future dreams.

Celestine was planning to help the local cathedral of Ken where she could support the spread of peace and unity, just like what her family is known for. While Olga plans to move to the northern regions of Eostia where she was interested in helping the local Dark elves within those areas for some of her special 'Guidance' and 'Leadership'.

Memory seems to be a little blurry when she thought hard about it, but...she somehow remembered a kiss during that exact moment...she can't exactly tell what happened next.

Nevertheless, there seems to be the reason why Olga secretly cherished that memory as a sign of admiring and respecting Celestine during their younger years.

...

...

Here's the real sudden change of sides.

Celestine has a new change of personality that seems to contradict her old self, her emerald eyes have turned into crimson blood-red eyes, and her hand is holding tight on her throat as she could feel her lungs are passing out while her other hand is pinning Chloe, her loyal servant, and bodyguard, down to the ground with ease.

All in all, this wasn't the same forest elven harlot that she befriended back then and not the one who usually chooses over peaceful resolutions rather than acts of force.

Now here they are, Celestine herself is almost acting like what Olga usually does during her reign. Acts of forces.

But then she just heard what Celestine had just said seconds ago when making a clear point between them, and that was "What...d**id...you...learn?**" from the reincarnated goddess herself.

"E-E-Excuse...me?", Olga struggles to say something but Celestine's grip on her neck was like pure iron wrapping around her flesh.

"**What...did...you...learn, Olga? How did you feel when you stripped away from your domain just like that? Does it hurt? Do you now felt what it is like to be powerless after losing everything you once owned?**", Celestine asked her again but this time with an even more deeper and huskier dark voice.

Olga was planning on spatting out her own words of defenses, and hopefully, manage to get on an equal ground between her and this new Celestine. Instead of words of pride...it suddenly rained down on her thoughts.

She then dives into her ocean of recollections of the previous coming of age.

Oh, dear Olga began to look back at her humble beginnings as the Dark Sorceress of the Northern regions. Meeting some isolated Dark elven tribes that either was interested in her acts of charismatic leadership...or...kick her out of their peaceful due to how sketchy and suspicious her words are thanks to some of their local shamans or tribal chiefs.

She remembered how frustrated she was on how she can't manage to have all of the Dark elves by her side despite not being satisfied by having 10% of them by her side, and it was at that she needed to find a way to have them all by her side one way or another.

That was until her small group of cult followers has guided her to a nearby Orc settlement just outside of their borders, and that's where her arts of magic staff comes into place. One by one, she and her small followers started to control the Orc's primitive carnal minds into her control and it was at that point Olga had gained her first army.

Now for her army's First target. Subjugating the other Dark Elven tribes who rejected her position of leadership.

It was easy how they fall apart while some of them manage to give her a decent fight until she began to witness the Orcs barbaric carnal desires by crushing the male populace under their strength while they have their ways with the female Dark Elves, no matter the age they brought down upon.

Olga wasn't a big supporter of what they do when they began to rape the Dark elves' female populace. So, in response to their Orcs barbaric displays, she and her growing followers immediately began to suppress all the sexual urges of all of the Orcs within their ranks to gain their highest working efficiency when it comes to labor duties.

She can then remember the sight of the formerly opposing Dark Elves bowing down at her presence as she demonstrated her power of dominance before Olga commanded everyone to begun building her long-awaited black mountain Fortress as a true sign of her iron grip of the northern regions.

What first started as town raids to Ambushing skirmishes before it then resulted in a full-on city siege together with her forces during her early years of reign. During one of those raiding campaigns, Olga then came across a chained up broken depressed Dark elf sex slave as she was searching through one of the town's merchant streets.

Her body was riddled in scars from constant whipping, dry stains of sperms peppered her body, her long blond hair that reaches to her calves was in complete disarray. Olga remembered kneeling to the tired and weakly frail body of the Dark elf slave for her name after giving her some water.

Chloe, it was her name as she spoke in such a fragile tone of despair. Born as a Half-Elf Half-Human hybrid due to the rape of her mother by a human mate, which resulted in also having a bastard father while her mother died and left forgotten. Olga also then remembered the sights of multiple other dead Dark elven sex slaves during that campaign.

Which resulted over her decision of making the humans suffer the same way Chloe did by being used as sex toys for her Orcs pleasures, due to some of them still managing to break their mind suppressors apart and causing havoc, so at least they have something to play with before suppressing them again.

All was well for her later centuries of reign as she gains more power, more allies, more support, and more lands to expand her domain even further. But then came the goody pure-hearted Celestine and her newly created Seven Shield Alliance as they began to take notice of her newly created Northern region Domain.

They weren't taking the reports of Olga's growing conquest as some of them mostly stated about subjugating or committing mass murder onto the human populace but still sparing the lives of some captured Dark elves along the way usually freeing them or having them join her growing army.

She was expecting this so-called Seven Shield Alliance to send the biggest allied army of all Eostia standards, but instead, she and her forces encountered a decent amount of skirmishes from each of the Seven Shield's divisions, not as one huge composite army.

On the bright side, her spies that dwells in each Seven Shield capitals have all given the same report that it was Celestine herself that sent an order to all Shield princesses that they should not foolishly send out all of their forces at once as they can't bear to possibly lose all of their footmen against her Dark magic.

A foolish move indeed, and yet Olga was surprised at how cautious her rival is at this height of the war between them. Celestine couldn't stand the sight of losing half of their military forces against her forces even if it involves prowess advance manipulation of dark magic itself. In the end, Olga sees this as a win for herself as she gets more time on expanding her forces everywhere in case the worst gets to come to ruin everything...

Then Vult and the Black Dogs arrives on her doorsteps and the rest...was history.

It then came to a clear mind and thoughts on what she had learned about what she had experienced throughout the whole event.

Her **ARROGANCE. **The **HUMILIATION**. The dreaded rain of **DESPAIR **and **DEFEAT**. Her dignity, **SHATTERED IN** **PIECES.**

**KARMA** did take a dark turn for the two of them.

It was at this moment Olga then felt her tears streaming down her eyes, and this was the tears of realization on how far she has fallen.

Her kingdom fortress. Her territory. Her People. Her huge mound of treasuries. Her forces. It was taken away from her. Just to become a sex toy of the Black Dogs.

"**So? What is it, Olga?**", Celestine brought her back to reality with a dark growing voice of submission, **"How does it feel to lose everything you are so proud of,** **huh?**"

Celestine's grip onto Olga's neck is starting to increase its grip even further as Olga was now feeling like she is running out of the air at this very moment, while her loyal servant Chloe is still struggling against Celestin's Minor Telekinesis as she was still stuck on the floor like carpet but she is still trying to push through.

"**Tell me, Olga. You better be honest on how it felt like instead of me ending your miserable life here and now right after I...me...your former friend...who just healed your mind back together before you became a cum loving toy.**", The angered forest elf said with tranquil red eyes of fury.

The six head servants in the back of the room don't know how to respond to this kind of scenario is this as this was not lady Celestine's usual doings, and so they each hope that the former Dark Queen herself is able to talk with lady Celestine herself as she brought this all on to herself.

"**Don't make me kill you like this, Olga. What you are into right now is a chance of gaining a second chance of changing yourself for the better or the worse. I am not an executioner unless it is needed, but I want you...you Olga...to admit how much of a stuck-up arrogant bitch you are up until now since we left the Academy. Look back on the actions that you have sprung up in the first place that lead up to this time we are in right now. Look back at the innocent you mercilessly destroyed or breaking them into your playthings breeding sows. Olga, former Dark Queen of the northern regions, what say-**"

"I...HATE IT!"

Silence. That was the entire room was feeling right now. Celestine was insulting Olga's suffering so much that Olga gave her last breath of speech before she was suddenly released and fell to the floor, desperately panting for oxygen right about now.

This also released the pressure that pushing Chloe down to the ground as Celestine was done using her minor telekinesis on both of them, but instead of making a move on Celestine when she has the open opportunity to strike down of the former Dark queen's arch-nemesis, Chloe however, decides to refuse to do so as she just witnessed Celestine's brand new powers, and she doesn't want to find out furthermore.

"**You were saying, Olga?**", Celestine coldly replies to the heavily breathing former Dark Queen before kneeling to her face, "**Are you finally admitting how the sense of defeat felt like?**"

Feeling like she was gonna lose her breath right there and now and that could be the end of her life span right about now, she then focuses on getting her oxygen back into her lungs first. She couldn't believe how tough Celestine's grip is as she knew this holy figure of a woman wasn't that capable of a fighter-type even if her life depends on it.

And seeing Celestine's sharp cold stares of crimson red wasn't helping either as she began to choke by her tears of despair, she began to confess.

"I hate it...I hate losing everything that I...gained so far. I hate losing my position...over some measly crafty damn human scums. I hate what I and Chloe have to go through after that, and it still haunts the corners...of my mind.", Olga spoke with true honesty within her voice.

While she spoke her guilt out in the open for everyone to hear, Celestine silently leers at her former rivals breakdown before she gestured for her head servants to go grab some new clothes and water, which they immediately respond to it as they left the throne room to follow Celestine's bidding and hopefully wished their lady knows what she's doing.

"**So, Olga. Why this choice of yours? Why did you start this war in the first place? Is this supposed to be your comeback just because you lost your popularity back a**t the Academy, and if so then this is just pathetic of you to do something like this?", Celestine asked the broken Dark queen from a threatening growing voice of rage till it slowly turns into a neutral yet comforting voice of curiosity as she brushed the hair that was covering Olga's eyes off.

Feeling her hair getting pushed aside, Olga was then greeted with a rather familiar sight of seeing Celestine's original pure emerald-colored eyes instead of seeing her new crimson hate-emanating red eyes, which she still can't get it out of her head after seeing it still.

She then felt Celestine's hands brushed the tears off her eyes before she spoke, "What happened to you, Olga? What happened to the ambitious yet noble Dark elf with a bright future that I once knew? What happened to the pact that we made despite both of us being rivals for centuries? Why go down this path, Olga? Why? Why? Why the bloodshed that you have just committed?"

Feeling the air coming back to her, Olga decides to speak carefully against Celestine, "Please...understand me, Celestine." She said as she tries to stand up before pulling Celestine's hands off her cheeks, "I wanted to build my kingdom, a kingdom fitted for my people. Away from the other kingdoms matters and whatnot. A kingdom where the Dark elves can live and prosper through progress as one unified race."

As Olga began to explain about the choices she makes in order to build up her fortress of a kingdom, Chloe, on the other hand, decides to ignore logic and common sense as she immediately made her move behind her by trying to at least grab hold around the reincarnated goddesse's neck and hold her down in order to give her former Dark Queen a chance to move out.

Sadly though...it was a terrible humiliating bad decision because Chloe was then immediately greeted by a hand grasping around her entire face and the sudden grip strength seems to rival a damn Elder Orc! Chloe tries to pry the hand off her face, but with no luck, as she was suddenly slammed down to the marble floor onto her back, thus preventing her from doing any further actions.

This sudden move from Celestine was the work of both the Auditor's mental warnings and Celestine's small dose of Nexus energy flowing through her left hand.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Sorry lady. My partner is having a small talk with her former enemy.**"

_'Thanks for the sudden warning, Auditor.'_, Celestine thanked her partner through mental communications _'Of course her servant might eventually make a move soon'_.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**No problem, everyone's dear lady~. I was kinda a little bit interest in hearing your rival's reasoning as she seems to be potentially useful for our cause, Celestine.**"

_'That's what I am going to plan to do with Olga right this. It shall not be a waste not including her in our newly planned cause despite what she had done before the Black Dogs revolution.'_, Celestine also agrees to the Auditor's comment.

**THE AUDITOR: **"**Then let us see to it she agrees to join us, whether she likes it or not.**"

_'Please, at least give her a chance of choosing her next move. We are not in the position of being complete oppressors right now, Mr. Auditor.'_, Celestine suddenly pushback the Auditor's suggestion.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Fine, it's your choice then. It's not like my idea is more suggestive or anything like that at all.**"

Going back within the confines of Celestine's sheltered consciousness and swearing that she might have heard him mumble something incoherent within the distance the moment he's like walking away from her, but nevertheless, she can finally have her moment of talk with Olga right now.

Getting back on topic, Olga may have been trying to accomplish a rather noble goal for herself and for her people as well, but the choices that she had made throughout her quest that resulted in a century-year-old war between them was a bit hard to justify for some people caught within the crossfires of their sudden war that was not supposed to erupt in such horrifying scale.

While Olga may have made a grave mistake for starting the war in the first place. So does Celestine herself, and it was the time that most options of countering Olga's rampaging forces were on a desperate scale that she ended enlisting the help of the well-known battle-hardened mercenary group, Black Dogs.

She was gullible and idiotically blind that putting all her trust to the Black Dogs that would not only end up finishing the century-year-old war between two sides that no other forces or independent groups could not achieve it but ended up starting a continental scale coup d'etat in order to reach the goal of turning the continent of Eostia into a pleasurable service focused nation.

Those damned sick fucks, and every last one of them who joined the cause.

If it wasn't for the arrival of the Skeleton monster and those two other strangers, she wouldn't have met the Auditor. Dear high lords, the Auditor seems to be like the most interesting entity that Celestine may have encountered throughout her long life.

With the new powers, the Auditor has given her access to, and the new sets of ideas of fixing Eostie from the ground up, Celestine plans to create a newly built empire for her presence and hopefully the Auditor could help her out all the way through if they are gonna stick together at this moment.

The first thing to do right now, getting all the help she needed starting with the one being sorrowful on her marble floors.

"Your quest for building a kingdom for you and your kind is generous for someone like you, Olga. So generous that your decisions ended up igniting the war between us that lasted a century, Olga. A damn century! Don't get me started how many war crimes your forces have committed when it comes to raiding a village full of peaceful people!", Celestine began to give some facts towards Olga's reign.

"I know...I knew that, Celestine! I knew that! I know what my forces do to the general populace, and it was because they do the same treatment to my people too! I gave them karma, Celestine! Karma for all of those human scums who threatened my people as nothing more than sex toys for there desires!", Olga confesses with true honesty coming how broken her voice is when she said those lines.

Celestine could see it into Olga's eyes that she's telling truth, her hatred for humans was right there all red and glowing. Perhaps there are some justifiable means to her cause, almost made her forgive there...not yet.

"To be truthfully honest with you, Olga. You made some dumb mistakes yet reasonable at the same time...I can't say the same for myself though.", Celestine said with a rather solemn tone.

Her former friend, a former rival, former classmate, and a current holder of the holy reincarnated goddess title, actually made a grave mistake like her?

"I decided to get the support of the Black Dogs to help end this war between once and for all due to how I can't handle the mindless carnage being carried out on the battlefield. True to their word, they indeed put a stop on this century-long war but...at the cost of another conflict that conducted by Vult and the Black Dogs. It was because of my known trustworthy position that I have put all my trust in Vult's quest to finish it all...yet **HE DOES THIS INSTEAD!**", Celestine started being sympathetic towards Olga's reasons before erupting into a sudden blind rage, which resulted in turning her eyes crimson red again, but this time her skin and hair turned into a mix of black and red flames.

Her sudden blind rage is what triggered her Nexus Form to come forth without notice, and this Olga gets to see it all in its exposed publicity with her own eyes and truth be told...Olga was scared stiffness.

As Chloe herself, the impact was equally painful as getting pounded down by a grown Orc that she remained unconscious after that, but deep within her unconscious state she then felt a sudden growth of dark aura that is starting to cloud her mind, and she is guessing that it is coming from Celestine herself as her Dark queen is nowhere on this level of growing darkness.

Olga, on the other hand, has her entire body and soul became completely halted in every sense of movement as she was not ready for this type of surprise at all! She might have considered herself a master of the Dark Magic Arts throughout her reign back in her kingdom, but seeing Celestine unknown force of power in all its might is just...intimidating and out of complete fear!

She is completely one hundred percent certain that Celestine completely outclassed her in every category of power and possibly every magic-users throughout the lands of Eostia in every direction!

It's no use! No use in arguing with her any further's for sure! Olga is now officially sure that Celestine has just shed her pacificist away from her self and now is starting to embrace the new feeling of bloodshed!

"**HE IS A COMPLETE SCUM THAT DESERVES TO BE TORN AND RIPPED AS HE SCREAMS IN AGONIZING PAIN AND SUFFERING! HE DARES TO BETRAY AGAINST MY WORD, THEN HE AND HIS GROUP DESERVES TO BE HUNTED DOWN AND FACE AGAINST THE VICTIMS THAT THEY HAVE TO LAY THEIR HANDS ON!**", Words of pure clear hatred emerged from Celestine's heart while she spoke with blind rage.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**Wow, too soon Celestine!**"

A blind rage that quickly fades away as her skin went back to its smooth elven skin before receiving a migraine that causes Celestine to rub her forehead, still affected by being humiliated by the Black Dogs before gaining her brand unknown powers from the other side.

**THE AUDITOR:** "**And the show is over. I'll be over here when you need me or something fun is happening.**"

Seeing a completely scared stiffed Olga and a still unconscious Chloe, thanks to her reflexes, She would expect that Olga would want some answers about her...unknown abilities.

Taking a quick breather before looking straight into Olga's frozen eyes after what she had just looked at, "...Before you say anything, Olga. Yes...what you just see from what I just did is in fact...the true form of my new powers from the other side. I still have bare knowledge of how it works up until now since I just got it several hours ago."

Olga remained silent as she was even more scared of Celestine much more rather than the Black Dogs before she went beside the still knocked out Chloe by gently shaking her entire idling body to wake her back up to reality.

Celestine then crossed arms under breasts as she then walked up to one of the room's large ceramic windows, "Despite these new powers; I am still uncertain on how is it going to affect the entire lands of Eostia, Olga. The Black Dogs still have total control of the entire Shield Alliance's kingdoms and Ken was supposed to be the knot that unites them all. With their traitorous leader dead and left to rot in public, it feels like a shaky trust is starting to spread amongst them since they lost the man who started this quest in the first place."

As Celestine seems to explain something about the state of the Black Dogs everywhere, Chloe is now finally wakened up from her sudden floor slam earlier. When she opened her eyes and seeing a worried yet scared Olga in front of her face, she immediately remembered what happened.

"My Queen! Did Celestine hurt you again?!", Chloe exclaimed as she cupped both sides of Olga's face with a worried expression, "Please tell me you are all right, my Queen? We already suffered enough, but I just can't stand seeing you suffer any further! I rather have half of your pain go through me you, Queen Olga!".

"No, Chloe. No, she did not lay her hands on me nor assaulted me in any sort of way. She just...made me to realize my great mistakes throughout my reign. Even the reincarnated Goddess herself had also made a grave mistake by trusting Vult and his group into my fortress, so we both suffered from our actions.", Olga said as look back at Celestine who is still looking out the window, still deep in thoughts.

Hearing that her Dark Queen wasn't in any danger, she was immediately relieved. When she also looks at the thoughtful Celestine, she felt the same growing shadow emerging from her, and she too felt the growing fear coming up from within her own heart.

Olga then had the chance to question her former rival's next move, "Something tells me you aren't going to take us both out of our misery...if that's what you are going for, what will you do next right now?"

Celestine then looked at Olga, hand under her chin, "Since the Black Dogs are held up in each kingdom, then they may have access to whatever resources, armories, and possibly spells to arm themselves up. Plus knowing the fact that Vult's two loyal companions, Hicks the second in command, and Kin the group's warlock specialist to be precise, and with them on the loose then I ensure you that they are going to be planning a possible counterattack to avenge Vult's demise."

While looking at the local populace of Ken out the window she's looking at who were all doing their newly received tasks to fix up their houses that were damaged from the siege, setting up defenses outside Ken's walls, local blacksmiths were up and running again as they began to pump our armor and blades for the newly created Militias, and most importantly seeing the returning smiles of her people after they just witness their newly reborn lady taking up actions against the invaders. Celestine would have to make a move before the Black Dogs could muster up a devious plan that could rival her new powers.

First, she needs to start a temporary minor alliance with the one person she would have never thought would be useful in her campaign against the Black Dogs right until she could have all Seven princesses knights back in one reunited group again.

"Olga.", Celestine said after she looked back at her away from the window.

"What is it, Celestine?", asked Olga while still holding close to Chloe like an unexpected caring mother towards the former sex slave.

"Tell me, old friend. What say you were given a second chance to strike back at the people who ruined everything to take back what is yours?", Celestine asked Olga an offer she might consider.

Olga and Chloe were silent as they took a good few seconds to think about what Celestine had just said.

"A second chance to start anew and stray away from the path we all took granted for and suffer from it?", Celestine continued.

The former Dark Elven Queen and her half-elf half-human servant were starting to lean on the offer that they were given from Celestine.

"A second chance in order to give rise to a new age for all of Eostia, an age where the wars between is left behind and instead we focus on looking beyond the boundaries of our goals in other to reach new heights and purposes.", Celestine said with a well-known charismatic voice.

Once again, the dark elves were still listening to what Celestine is getting into with her offer.

"Olga. Chloe. If you both accept my proposal on starting a new age throughout all of Eostia as my new future members of the Seven Shield Alliance, then I can completely assure you both that you will receive full benefits, compliance in all matter of support, and most importantly sheltering your people into some vacant lands where they can rebuild their homes.", Celestine expanded her offer even more.

When they both heard the part where Celestine would promise them a position within the Seven Shield Alliance PLUS a new independent lands where the Dark Elves could thrive in harmony and growth, their interests had reached the highest peak!

"If you both decline to my offer, even though it all sounds so promising. Do not you worry you two, you will still be excused from the crimes Olga had committed before being court marshaled but you will have your refuge for the being until a decision is made. So...with all of that said out of the way...would you both gladly accept my offer?", Celestine said before she reaches out her open hand to the two as a sign of accepting or declining.

Olga's and Chloe's thoughts had made their final remarks, they have no fortress kingdoms of their own nor their army by their sides, just the two of them. Take Celestine's open hand and they both might get accepted into the Seven Shield Alliance as official members and start a brand new and stronger kingdom for the Dark Elves. With a bit of stubborn pride and declining offer, getting out of Ken would be troublesome as there would be sent to a temporary shelter until Celestine and some higher officials could reach a decision that would decide the fate of the two Dark Elves.

It was clear at this point that joining the Alliance is much better rather than chained as a damn prisoner again but here in Celestine's kingdom, and with that said...Olga took Celestine's hand and shook it before saying one simple reply.

"Celestine...I accept.", She said.

It was a surprising yet satisfying word to hear from her stubborn prideful former rival and friend nonetheless, and this made Celestine smile with a clear pure smile as expected from the reincarnated goddess.

"Glad to know you didn't let your pride answer the question, and therefore I am grateful for that one, Olga.", Celestine said a very chirpy response.

"Even though my Queen had accepted your offer of joining the Seven Shield Alliance with clear intentions...for me, I am not too sure about having us part of the Alliance despite still being my Queen's enemies.", Chloe said with clear suspicion as she wasn't so keen on joining her Queen's enemies.

"Like it or not, Lady Chloe. You would rather be stuck in a prison house by yourself and let the council judge your undesirable fate. Me and Olga here wouldn't want to see it that way...or...you could be with Olga's side as a new member of the Seven Shield Alliance while still keeping eye on your Queen's safety and well-being. Besides, it's pretty clear what type of choice you're going to make, freedom over being corralled with Olga in a hopeless place.", Celestine brings out her source of reasoning over to the former sex slave.

The reasoning was clear enough and convincing enough that Chloe had to reconsider her choice of not wanting to spend a possibly long time impounded in a secured prison house all alone and...forget it, she would rather be with Olga's side no matter what as she owes her that much even after everything that had happened to the two of them.

"I will henceforth also accept your offer, Celestine. Just for the sake of protecting Queen Olga despite having no kingdom, and no funny trickery from you and the Seven Shield braggarts.", Chloe said before she finally accepts Celestine's hand with suspicion still within her eyes.

"Then it is settled.", Celestine said before the doors of the throne room opened wide and entered her head servants carrying towels and varying clothing for the Dark Elves, "With you two under my protection, for the time being, my head servants here will guide you two to your rooms to rest up for the day. You two will need it."

The head servants helped the two Dark Elves up to their feet and guided them both out of the throne room, but not before Olga stopped for a second and turned over to Celestine, "Celestine, what is even you are planning about?"

Olga received a cold stare from Celestine before she looked out the window that has the view of a certain kingdom very far away from Ken, "Since the Black Dogs will be scattered and soon will be splintered into their own factions, then I have a good feeling the first Kingdom that I am going to take back will be perfect for my powers and forces."

"And which kingdom shall that be, Celestine?", Olga questioned their first target.

Celestine's emerald eyes soo turned back into its crimson red eyes as she dead serious on making them pay, "Feoh...shall be the first kingdom to be reclaimed."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
